Dude, Where's My Baby?
by Kimisha
Summary: Dean & Cas embark on their biggest adventure yet. The couple set out on their epic road trip across America, trying to make the most of their first trip together before they return home to start college. The long and winding roads prove to be tricky and will push their relationship to the limits, Can they withstand it all? Sequel to my High School AU, 'Perfect to me'
1. Chapter 1

**HEY YOU GUYS!**

**I'm back!**

**Ok I have finally started to write my 'Perfect to me' Sequel and here it is!**

**The Destiel high school AU was and still is my most popular fic and I know a lot of you asked me for the road trip sequel, it's been a while but I'm finally doing it. I have a plan for this fic, it will be a reasonable amount of chapters, with both good and bad times for the couple…so brace yourselves!**

**You don't have to read the original 'Perfect to me' fic BUT I would advise you do, just to get a feel of what Cas & Dean have been through so far and how they got to this point! You can find it on my ff profile **

**This is just a kickstarter chapter with loads more to come, hopefully updates will be fast and frequent. So enjoy, let me know what you think so far and please review!**

**It's good to be back Y'all!**

**Dude, Where's My Baby?**

**Chapter One**

The open road.

In Dean's mind there was no better place to be, travelling the country in his baby and Castiel by his side.

It had been two weeks since they left the Winchester house, only having stopped in four small towns so far, nothing exciting and yet Dean had already decided he liked this better than being cooped up at home.

Both Dean and Cas were determined to make the most of their epic road trip before they had to return home at the end of the summer and begin their college journey together.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Ok Dean, we need to take a right here…" Cas said clearly, glancing down at the map.

"I'm pretty sure it's left Cas…the sign says…" Dean started to respond, bringing the car to a stop at the crossroad.

"No Dean…seriously it's a right, trust your boyfriend" Cas said, raising his eyebrows at Dean.

The Winchester chuckled and nodded his head, before reaching across the small space and giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok baby, of course I trust you…right it is"

Castiel smiled triumphantly and folded the map away for now.

One more right turn, one left turn, two deserted side streets and 60 minutes later…

"We're so lost" Dean muttered, pulling the impala to the side of the road and putting her in park.

"No we can't be I'm pretty sure…" Cas mumbled, scrambling with the map and flipping it upside down.

Dean watched as realisation dawned on Castiel's face and he shot Dean a sheepish smile.

"...Oops?"

"Dammit Cas" Dean sighed heavily, letting his head fall against the steering wheel in frustration.

"It's OK…I'm sure we can find our way back…if we just…"

"No just…gimme the map, you suck" Dean said sharply, lifting his head and snatching the road map from his boyfriend who was now pouting.

"You can't be the map reader Dean…unless you want me to be the driver?" Cas ended with a hopeful little smile aimed towards his boyfriend.

Dean's head whipped sharply to the side and glared at Cas.

"You can't even drive…no way are you getting behind the wheel of my baby"

"You could teach me…"

"Not a good idea, drop it Cas" Dean grumbled, focusing his attention on the map and trying to figure out where they were.

Cas sighed and slumped back in the passenger seat.

"Ok I think I know another way and there should be a little town about 2 miles away, we can get a motel room for the night" Dean declared, throwing the map onto the floor.

Before he put the car in drive, he glanced to Cas who was now sulking and facing out of the passenger window, his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"Come on Cas don't be such a baby…"

Cas continued to ignore Dean like a sulking child and huffed slightly, turning slightly more away from Dean.

"…Caaaassss…" Dean sang, poking Cas on the arm.

He turned and shot his boyfriend a glare before returning his frowny face to the window. As childish as it was, Dean couldn't help but smile at how cute Cas looked.

"Awww come on baby, I'm sorry for snapping…"

Dean said, leaning over and running his hand up & down Cas' arm.

Cas shifted slightly in his seat when he felt Dean's hand travel up against his neck now, drawing circles there with his thumb.

"…I'll make it up to you when we get to the motel…"

Dean said, a smile evident in his voice even without Castiel looking at him.

He felt Dean's hand slide into his hair, running his fingers soothingly through the thick black strands on Cas' head, causing Castiel to whimper lightly at the touch and finally risk a glance to his now smiling boyfriend.

"You're such a creep" Cas muttered, finally unfolding his arms and smirking slightly at Dean who was wiggling his eyebrows at Cas.

"Mmmm and you love it" Dean hummed with a smile, leaning over to capture Cas in a kiss. When they broke apart Cas was finally smiling.

"Maybe…just drive, you have some making up to do" Cas said with a laugh, settling back into his seat as Dean pulled the impala away from the side of the road.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next day Cas and Dean practically fled from the seedy motel, they had promptly been kicked out of after several noise complaints during the night, causing the manager a sleepless night due to complaining customers.

It didn't help when Dean ignored the manager's knocks, bolted their door shut and continued to make it up to Cas as loudly as possible.

Dean laughed hysterically all the way to the impala, bundling their bags into the trunk before sliding into the car beside an embarrassed Cas, who was keeping his head down as the manager stood angrily by the motel entrance glaring at them from across the car park.

They shot off down the road with Dean laughing the whole way, when they were clean out of dodge; Cas finally broke into a smile and laughed along with Dean.

"That was so embarrassing" Cas mumbled trying to fight his grin.

"That was freakin awesome" Dean said with a beaming smile, winking at Cas.

"I'll give you one thing…you definitely made it up to me…" Cas said confidently, looking over to Dean with a satisfied smile.

"…But Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not get kicked out of the next motel"

Dean laughed loudly and continued down the road to their next destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"We should stop soon, I think there is a town 10 minutes away" Cas suggested as they continued to drive.

Dean hummed in agreement, his eyes darting around to see their surroundings. He spotted something and his eyes lit up. He slowed the car down and pulled her over coming to a stop.

Castiel frowned in confusion and looked over to Dean, who was now unbuckling his belt and getting out of the car.

"I meant when we hit the town…not right now Dean" Cas said, confusion evident as Dean opened the passenger door and pulled his boyfriend out.

"Come on" Dean said grinning, his eyes clearly on a target Cas couldn't see yet.

He grabbed Cas' hand and lead him through some bushes at the side of the road. Castiel followed obediently, knowing not to question Dean's clear motives when he's in one of these moods.

Once through the bushes Cas finally caught sight of a beautiful lake and Dean turned to him with a big grin, before pulling his t-shirt over his head and bolting in the direction of the water, stripping the rest of his clothes as he ran.

Cas laughed at Dean's adventurous side and strolled down the hill towards the lake, picking his boyfriend's clothes up as he goes.

"Come on in Cas…"

Dean yelled backwards before diving into the lake, when his head re-emerged he had a look of shock on his face.

"…IT'S FUCKIN FREEZING"

Cas folded Dean's clothes up and put them on a rock, laughing at Dean as he tread the water, yelling at how cold it was.

"Dean you really are a dumbass" Cas said with a laugh, sitting on a nearby rock.

"It's not that…ahhhh fuck…bad, come in" Dean said, trying to plaster on a grin that said 'It's all good' but what his face really said was 'ok this was a fuckin bad idea'.

"Not a chance in hell Winchester" Cas said shaking his head.

Dean was getting used to the water now, it seemed to warm up the longer he spent in there. A mischievous grin spread across his face and he pushed his arms out against the water, splashing Castiel with cold water as he sat on the side lines.

"DEAN! I'M SOAKED" He yelled suddenly, shooting a glare at his boyfriend.

"Awww what a shame, you might as well join me now" Dean replied with a wink, swimming backwards in the lake.

When Cas didn't move, Dean splashed him again and Cas smirked in the most evil manner Dean had ever seen.

"Oh that's it…you are so getting it" Cas warned, starting to strip off his clothes haphazardly tossing them somewhere near Deans.

Dean grinned in triumph, letting his gaze wander over his boyfriend's naked form.

"Oh bring it on hot stuff"

Cas clumsily jumped into the freezing cold water, it took him a moment to find his sea legs and start treading the water, he wasn't as experienced in swimming as Dean.

"FUCK THIS IS COLD" He yelled, trying to swim towards Dean and managing to swallow gulps of lake water.

Dean chuckled swimming expertly towards his boyfriend, finally reaching him and wrapping his arms around Cas waist.

"It gets better I promise…I got you Cas" Dean said smiling at Cas' shocked face.

He pulled Cas into a passionate kiss, as Dean pulled away he seen the look of shock melt into a look of content.

"I suppose it's not that bad" Cas mumbled, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist underwater, knowing he was strong enough to keep them both afloat.

He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him back in for a long, lingering kiss, the water around them going still as they held onto to each other. Dean pulled back with a smirk, continuing to tread the water keeping them afloat.

Cas bit his lip, leaning forward once more to kiss Dean. Before he reached his destination, a large splash of cold water covered him. He pulled away completely from Dean, now treading the water alone and shook his head, once he cracked his eyes open, Dean was grinning at him.

"Gotcha" He declared, splashing Cas once more for effect.

"You bastard" Cas growled, before mustering up the biggest splash he could manage and aiming it towards his boyfriend.

And thus began the most epic splashing fight the world had ever seen.

Cas pushed Dean below water a few times, knowing he could take it. Dean on the other hand wasn't so cruel, knowing Cas could NOT take it.

The fight ended in a giggle fit as Dean tried to lift Cas out of the water in a dirty dancing style lift, causing Cas to fall back into the water with a loud clap and slapping Dean across the head for his trouble.

When everything fell quiet, Dean swam close to Cas and noticed his boyfriend shivering slightly.

"I think that's a sure sign we should get going huh?" Dean asked, running his hands up and down Cas' arms, noting the sky was getting dark now.

Castiel nodded with a small smile, as they headed towards the embankment.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They made it to the nearest motel in record time, with the heating full blast in the impala to warm them both up.

Once in their room for the night, Dean got them some towels to wrap up in and they stayed that way for the remainder of the night.

Wrapped in warm fluffy towels, curled up together on the bed with Dean kissing Cas' head soothingly as they drifted off into a deep sleep.

Tomorrow they would reach their first major city of the trip and neither of them could wait.

**Ok so I'm a fluffy son of a bitch! Shoot me! You know what these two are like from the first fic, sickly as anything…but adorable right?**

**Next chapter they will hit their first big destination and it won't be without some trouble, trust me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Oh my GOD, I can't believe we're here Dean!"

Cas watched in awe as the New York City skyline came into view, his excitement reaching unbelievable levels as he bounced in the car seat and hung his head out of the Impala window, letting the New York air hit his face as they drove over the Brooklyn Bridge towards the big apple.

Dean chuckled at Cas' excitement and glanced at the sight ahead, as they rapidly got closer to their first big city and what a city.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean held tightly onto Cas' hand as he pulled them both excitedly through the mass of people in the middle of times square.

Cas dragged them towards the middle, where there was less people and they could take in the sight around them. He stood in the middle with a big grin, gazing up at the skyscrapers and around at the many stores and restaurants surrounding them.

Dean pulled a face when the infamous 'cowboy' in his underwear passed by them, tipping his hat at Cas who laughed in amusement.

"Ah Dean this is amazing, I love it here already" Cas exclaimed, tugging on his boyfriend's hand and grinning happily.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome…a lot of people though…" Dean mumbled in reply. He was also a little in awe of NYC and he wasn't lying he did think it was awesome, somewhere he always wanted to visit but Dean wasn't one for big crowds.

Cas pulled him towards the giant red steps, letting go of Dean and running up them, standing half way up.

"Dean take my picture" He shouted back down to his boyfriend, Dean couldn't help but smile at Cas' enthusiasm and pulled out Cas' little camera they had bought in the town before.

He took a photo of Cas stood on the steps, arms spread wide with a perfect view of times square behind him. Dean felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around to see an older lady smiling at him.

"Do you want me to take a photograph of you and your friend?" She asked kindly.

Dean smiled in return.

"Boyfriend…and yes that would be great thank you" he said proudly, wanting to clarify exactly what Cas was to him…not that the stranger cared, but Dean did.

He half expected a funny look from the lady but she simply smiled and took hold of Cas' camera, motioning for Dean to join his boyfriend. He grinned happily, noting that he was in NYC and why the hell anyone would care if Cas was his boyfriend, it was a far cry away from his home town.

As soon as Dean joined Cas on the steps, his boyfriend pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Dean, a big grin on his face…to which Dean couldn't prevent his own grin as he returned the hug.

They smiled for their photograph and hopped down to retrieve the camera, Dean thanked the nice lady and Cas smiled down at the photo.

Cas turned the camera off and turned to Dean, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"I love you" He muttered, smiling against his boyfriends lips.

"Love you too" Dean replied with a smirk and pecked Cas' lips once more.

"Alright, where to next?" Dean asked, clapping his hands together.

Castiel grinned widely and dragged Dean towards their next destination.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean near enough collapsed on their bed when they got back to the hotel.

"What a dayyyy" Dean whined, rubbing his sore feet.

"It was incredible, can't believe we managed to fit so much in" Cas beamed, clicking through the many photos now on his camera.

"I could use a drink…we could go find a bar tonight?" Dean suggested.

Cas shot Dean a look and rolled his eyes.

"We're only 18 baby, what bar would serve us or even let us through the front door?"

Dean huffed slightly.

"I dunno…I'm sure there will be somewhere…come on we can at least try"

"You know I'm not one for bars Dean…"

He sighed loudly, before collapsing back onto the bed in defeat. Cas felt a pang of guilt, knowing he had dragged Dean everywhere he wanted to go that day, he felt incredibly selfish but he was certain they wouldn't even get into a bar.

"…fine, you find a bar that will have us and I'll go" Cas said with a resigned sigh.

Dean shot up on the bed and threw himself at Cas, kissing all over his gorgeous face and causing him to laugh.

"love you love you love you! It will be fun I swear, I'll go see what I can find out and get us a starbucks while I'm out there yeah?" Dean smiled excitedly, holding Cas' face between his hands.

Castiel nodded and smiled, declaring he was going to get a shower. Dean practically ran out of the hotel room, not knowing where or whom to ask first but he was determined to come back with coffee and an answer.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Well, he came back with an answer…

Dean practically tore back through the hotel room door 30 minutes later with a huge grin on his face.

Cas was sat on the edge of their bed watching some crappy soap opera, he looked at Dean with a blank stare.

"I HAVE THE BEST NEWS EVER!" Dean declared, bouncing up and down.

"Umm Dean…Coffee?" Cas asked, noting his boyfriend was in fact empty handed.

An answer but no coffee…

Dean frowned and realisation hit him.

"Fuck…I forgot! Sorry baby, but I got talking to this really awesome guy…"

Castiel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Dean, an unimpressed look on his face.

"Oh don't look at me like that…he was telling me about this bar…"

"Go on…" Cas said, motioning for Dean to continue.

"…It is only 10 minutes away from here, serves some of the best beer in the city, they are really loose on ID, they let practically anyone in and the best part…IT'S A FREAKIN COYOTE UGLY STYLE BAR"

Cas rolled his eyes and shook his head at Dean.

"Ok…"

"Oh come on Cas, you love that movie…it will be awesome and we are pretty much guaranteed to get in and get served" Dean pushed, sitting next to Cas on the bed, hope filling his eyes.

"I do love that movie…but you do know it won't be the same bar right?"

"Duh! I don't care…it will still be fun, pretty please?"

Cas smirked at Dean's begging and took hold of his chin, giving him a long, hard kiss on the lips.

"Fine…we will go"

Dean shot up off the bed and fist pumped the air.

"On three conditions…"

He was immediately back down beside Cas, nodding his head vigorously already in agreement with the terms and not even knowing what they are.

"…One – you don't leave my side, you know how much I hate bars and we are in a strange place…"

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't dare leave you alone in a bar, some hot guy would pounce you and I couldn't take the jealously" Dean said with a serious look and Cas laughed.

"…Two – Don't get too drunk ok? I don't want to have to drag your ass back here later…"

Dean grimaced slightly, but reluctantly agreed…he didn't say he couldn't get drunk…just not TOO drunk. He could deal.

" and three…you have to take me to see 'Phantom of the opera' tomorrow night" Cas declared with a shit eating grin.

"Ohhh come on Cas…a musical, really?" Dean whined like a child.

Castiel simply nodded a smile on his face and knowing Dean would give in.

"Urgh…fine, fine…you win" Dean said with a defeated sigh and pecked Cas on the lips.

"Good…coyote ugly style bar it is then!"

Dean's grin returned in record time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Dean hummed as Castiel finished getting ready, letting his eyes graze the length of his boyfriend.

"What?" Cas asked suspiciously as Dean eyed him.

"Nothing…just…"

Dean got up and stalked towards Cas, stopping to run his hands down the front of his black shirt in approval, sneaking a hand up to pop one more button open at the top.

"…I'm a lucky guy"

Cas smiled and even had the decency to blush as Dean snaked his hands around Cas' waist and pulled him flush against his body.

He sucked on Cas' earlobe, hands tracing down his boyfriends back and gripping his denim clad ass tightly.

Castiel moaned loudly, wanting nothing more than to push Dean back on the bed and tear his clothes off. But he knew Dean wanted to go out and Cas wanted to get it over with, so he reluctantly plucked himself away from Dean's distracting mouth and hands with a playful smile on his face.

"Come on big boy, thought you wanted to go party?" Cas teased, pulling on Deans hand and leading them to the door.

Dean smirked and nodded.

"Yep I sure do, we can have our own little party later though yeah?"

Cas didn't respond, he simply winked at him and headed out of the door, followed closely by a drooling Dean.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They got through the door no problem and Dean even managed to get away with ordering them two beers without being asked for ID.

"I love this place already" He shouted loudly, a grin on his face as he handed Cas a beer.

"You would…and you know I'm not a big lover of beer Dean…"

"I know baby but it's just one right? You can trade it in for your fruity drinks later" Dean said with a laugh, pulling Cas over to a high table near the back with two stools.

"I do not drink fruity drinks" Cas grumbled, causing Dean to chuckle.

The music changed suddenly to an upbeat country sound and 4 girls took to the bar, dancing in amazing co-ordination with each other, dressed in the tightest outfits Dean had ever seen.

He grinned happily, watching the show and laughing at the guys crowding the bar egging on the girls.

Cas smirked at the show, mostly cause it was kind of cool and it did remind him of the movie, especially when the girls pulled out the water hose and sprayed the crowd with it.

It was a good start to the night, but Cas had trouble keeping Dean's attention as the night continued and he drank more beer, also partly due to the amount of scantily clad, wet girls throwing themselves around on the bar. A whirl of jealously stirred in the pit of his stomach, he knew it was stupid but the moment Dean decided to leave Cas at the table in favour of standing at the bar, staring up at the dancers…Cas' jealously reached new heights and suddenly the night was starting to suck.

Two conditions had already been broken; Cas had been sat alone in the bar for the past hour while Dean flirted with the bar staff and drooled over the dancers. Dean had also passed his alcohol limit a long time ago, he was stumbling, slurring and so drunk that even the bar staff considered cutting him off.

Castiel was furious.

He pushed his way through the crowd, several girls and guys grabbing his ass as he went, to which he pointedly ignored in order to get to Dean.

When he reached his destination, Dean had his 'I'm-so-adorable-and-charming-take-me-home' smile plastered on his face as he flirted with the girl behind the bar. Cas sucked in a deep breath and his jealous streak was reaching boiling point, but sadness curled inside of him at the fact Dean was being so openly flirty with this girl and had clearly forgotten about leaving Cas behind. Drunk or not, Dean was in for a shit load of trouble with his boyfriend.

Cas cleared his throat loudly, causing the girl to look at him, she smiled softly and asked if he needed a drink. He snarled and managed to grit out a firm 'no' before his attention focused on Dean.

Dean was now smiling happily at Cas, making a grab for him to come closer.

"Cassssss baby where have you been?"

He pulled away from Dean's grabby hands and rolled his eyes.

"The same place I have been all night…sat at the table…alone. While you stood up here drooling over girls and flirting with….her"

The girl smirked in amusement and Dean looked hurt at Cas' remarks for a moment, before a big grin spread across his face.

"Ohhhhh Cas baby are you jealous?"

"No and you're drunk, we should go"

"Awww you are jealous…you're so hot when you're jealous…" Dean mumbled, clumsily pulling Cas closer and whispering hotly down his ear.

"…You know…" *hiccup* "…that I'm all yours, don't you? I love you so…so…so much"

Cas shivered slightly, letting himself be manhandled before sending a glare to the girl behind the bar who smiled, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Fine…so are you gonna come with me then?" Cas asked, his voice still tight with jealously and anger.

Dean pulled back and grimaced, swaying slightly were he stood.

"But…I'm having fun…do we have to…I wanna stay"

Cas felt a new wave of anger rush through him and pushed himself away from Dean.

"FINE stay, see if I care. You have fun with your whores"

He fled the bar, pushing his way through a sea of people and managing to make it outside. Cas flagged down a cab and made his way back to the hotel.

"Oh…whores? Ouch" The girl behind the bar said with a mock hurt in her voice.

Dean was incredibly drunk, but it didn't stop him feeling hurt and ridiculously bad for not going with Cas.

"I should have gone…what if he gets lostttt…or or or hurt….or raped or drugged or…I'm a real bad boyfriend, I suck" Dean rambled, slurring his words and resting his head on the bar.

The girl chuckled and handed Dean a glass of water.

"On the house…you really love him don't you?"

"He is my life…he's my best friend…he's amazing, you have no idea…I have screwed up so many times…I'm surprised he's stuck around" Dean whined, downing the glass of water.

"I'm his…I always will be, I wanna show him that…Urgh I suck so bad right now…I need to show him that I'm his…he's mine…just…" Dean continued to ramble and sighed heavily with a pout forming on his lips.

The girl smirked and began to scribble an address on a piece of paper, pushing it towards Dean.

"I know this guy…he can help you. Go see him at this address"

Dean frowned looking at the paper.

"But…what's he gonna do?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart…trust me, it will work"

Dean's drunken mind was so focused on making it up to Cas that he took the slip of paper, finished his water and stumbled outside, into a cab which took him towards the given address.

**So, what do you guys think so far? **

**What kind of fate do you think Dean is heading towards?**

**Please review! Chapter 5 should be up later on today!**

**Much love! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Castiel sat wide awake on the bed of the hotel room, reading his book. He put it down with a sigh and glanced at the clock, it was 1am and still no sign of Dean. Cas was still angry with him but at the same time he couldn't help but think he should have stayed so Dean wasn't alone and wasted.

He picked up his phone debating whether or not to call his boyfriend when he heard fumbling on the other side of the hotel room door. Cas scooted to the end of the bed and could see the handle jiggling up and down as though someone was trying to get in, nerves suddenly shot through his system and he stood up eyeing the door.

"Fucking stupid fucking door"

Cas' shoulders slumped in relief when he heard Dean cursing on the other side and rolled his eyes, deciding that he would let his boyfriend fight with the door…you know, instead of helping like anybody else would.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed and waited until Dean managed to work the key. The hotel door flew open and Dean stumbled inside head first, face planting the floor.

"Ok…"

He grumbled, pushing himself to stand up on unsteady feet and kicking the door shut.

"…Ow"

Cas rolled his eyes and glared at Dean, who noticed his boyfriend was still angry. Dean plastered on his best charming (drunken) smile and crept over to Cas.

"Hey honey…I'm homeeee" He sang happily, standing in front of Cas and reaching out to pet his hair, to which Cas promptly slapped Dean's hand away.

"I'm still mad at you Dean…and I was worried. Have you been with that girl the entire time?" Cas scolded, now pushing himself to stand up and stalk to the edge of the room.

Dean pouted and swayed on the spot.

"No baby…I swear…she called me a dumbass for letting you go and helped me…I wanna show I'm yours Cassss, those girls…she meant nothing to me…pleeease baby, I can prove it…I did something for you…"

Cas quirked his eyebrow in curiosity.

"What exactly have you done Dean?"

"I just love you so much….i'm such a jackass and I wanna prove that you're mine…and I'm yours…and I'm…mine…no wait…that's not right…" Dean rambled, scrunching his face up at his failed logic.

"Dean…FOCUS…"

Cas shouted, clapping to bring Dean out of his confused state.

"…What exactly have you done?"

Dean grinned and rushed towards Cas, grabbing his shoulders.

"I went to see this guy…she sent me to see…some dude…"

Cas felt a curl of worry settle in his stomach and he frowned.

"Dean?"

"No no it's ok…I swear, he was nice…not in that way…he was all bald and had these…piercings…everywhere…he helped me…I got something for you."

Dean stepped back and started to unbuckle his belt clumsily, while Cas now watched him and rolled his eyes.

"Sex? Cause I'm so not in the mood Dean…it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than sex to make it up to me this time" Cas scolded, sitting back down on the bed.

"No no…not sex…sex would be good…great actually…but look…" Dean stumbled over his words, still having a fight to undo his jeans.

When he finally got them undone, he pushed them down to his knees and turned his back on Cas, who was now highly confused.

Dean pulled down his boxer shorts and it took a moment for Cas to realise what was going on and then there it was.

Cas' eyes went wide and his hand immediately shot up to cover his mouth in shock.

In bold black ink, there it was…Dean's idea of proof.

'Property of Castiel'

Tattooed on Dean's right ass cheek.

"Oh…my…God…Dean you didn't? That's not real…right?"

Dean turned around, a proud grin across his face.

"YUP…its real…feels real…painful. My ass…is officially…yours. All yours…it was already…but here's the proof!"

Castiel walked over to Dean and turned him back around, glancing down at the tattoo. He closed his eyes in horror, knowing Dean would live to regret this and sighed deeply.

"Do you like it baby…I thought you would find it hot…I was gonna get it tattooed on my dick…but that would hurt."

That was it, Cas couldn't hold it in anymore and he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Dean…you will so regret this in the morning"

"No…I won't…I really won't. Please tell me you like it…I did it for you"

Cas smiled fondly at Dean and gave in, leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I like it…maybe. You do know the best place would have been over your heart though right? That would have been way more romantic" Cas said with a chuckle.

Dean scratched his head and frowned.

"But…this way, when you fuck me…you will see it…I think it's hot…"

He said with a smile, now latching onto Cas and whispering down his ear.

"…You're so hot when you're all possessive and jealous."

Cas was about to protest about the jealously but gave it up before he started with a sigh.

"You shouldn't give me reason to get jealous Dean."

"I know…you should punish me…show me I belong to you" Dean smirked, flicking his tongue out to lick Cas' neck.

Now there's an idea, the thought of punishing Dean and fucking him into the mattress was proving way too tempting for Castiel to pass up, let all his pent up jealousy release into his more than willing boyfriend.

"Please Cas…I've been so bad, teach me a lesson"

It was a line straight out of a bad porno and yet Cas wasn't laughing. He fixed Dean with a hot glare, lust shooting through his body and his pupils blown wide.

He forcefully grabbed Dean's hips and turned him around; Cas ran light fingertips over the tattoo and hummed under his breath.

"I guess…it is kind of hot" He mused, running fingers over the ink. The thought that Dean was branded as his property excited him more than it should have.

It had been awhile since Cas had taken the upper hand in the bedroom and it was the first time he had felt fully in control of Dean. His boyfriend was entirely at his mercy right now and would do anything, Cas was beginning to relish in this.

Cas spun Dean back around to face him and pulled him in for a hungry kiss, pouring his possessiveness into the one kiss.

"Strip and get on your knees"

Dean's eyes widened at the command, a shot of lust filling him up and he immediately set to work as best he could. Stumbling around and throwing his clothes haphazardly across the room and in record time finding himself on his bare knees on the hotel carpet in front of Castiel.

"Mmm good boy" Cas muttered under his breath, loving the sight of Dean on his knees, naked and waiting for Cas' commands.

Cas started stripping his sweat pants, t-shirt and underwear off. Leaving him fully naked in front of Dean and slightly shaky on what he wanted to do next, although he had a pretty good idea.

He glanced down and noted Dean was already half hard, eyeing Cas' now hard cock greedily and waiting for instruction. Cas took hold of his own cock and smeared the tip along Deans lips, gasping at the sensation.

"Open up baby"

Dean willingly opened his mouth and stared up at Cas through his eyelashes. Cas fisted one hand roughly in Deans short hair and pulled his head back, using his other hand to guide his cock past his boyfriends lips and into a willing, wet heat.

Castiel moaned at Deans mouth surrounding him, no matter how many times Dean had gone down on him, it always felt amazing…even when they shook things up a bit, just like this.

Dean groaned in pleasure around Cas' cock and snaked his tongue along the underside, causing Cas to jump and quiver slightly.

He held Dean's hair tightly and commanded him to stop moving, which Dean did immediately. Cas held Dean in place and started fucking shallowly into his mouth, the caring part of him not wanting to hurt Dean.

The Winchester moaned around Cas in encouragement and this caused him to speed up his actions, jutting his hips back and forth harshly fucking his cock in and out of Dean's mouth.

Cas could feel himself brimming with confidence and a superiority now, fucking deeper and faster into the wet heat, causing Dean to gag. He could feel Deans throat muscles flutter around the tip of his cock when he got deep enough and Cas moaned out loud, holding Dean in place until he gagged.

Cas pulled Dean off his cock with a harsh tug of his hair and found Dean staring up at him in awe.

"On the bed now…hands and knees" Cas commanded, watching as Dean scrambled onto the bed and obeying orders like an eager puppy.

He was immediately on the bed behind Dean, running his hand up and down Dean's spine, feeling him shiver at the touch.

"Cas…oh baby please" Dean begged, pushing backwards.

Castiel spanked Dean's ass hard as punishment, wincing slightly when he remembered the tattoo and heard Dean hiss slightly in pain. He rubbed a soothing hand over the ink as a sorry, but his voice held no remorse.

"I fuck you…when I'm ready…"

Cas leant over the length of Deans back, whispering hotly down his ear. His voice wrecked with lust.

"…I am going to fuck you so hard, it will hurt for a week…I will make you remember exactly who you belong to" Cas growled down Deans ear, tugging at his earlobe with sharp teeth and sitting back.

Dean groaned loudly, his breathing now coming out in desperate puffs of air.

Cas' jealous streak had long passed, he knew that Dean would never cheat on him, his jealous side just got the better of him earlier that night but he was more than happy to go along with the role-play. The added effect of imagining Dean with that girl, spurred Castiel on in his possessiveness.

He fished around for lube and returned to the bed, spreading it over his fingers and wasting no time in pushing a finger inside of Dean.

Cas pushed one digit in and out, torturing his boyfriend for a few minutes before adding a second finger to stretch him out. He easily slipped a third finger inside and crooked them up to find Deans prostate.

"Holy crap" Dean whined as Cas found his sweet spot.

Cas grinned to himself, instead of pushing his fingers in and out, he took to rubbing continuously over that bundle of nerves that sent Dean straight to heaven.

"Oh god…oh fuck…Cas please…"

Dean was practically squirming away from Cas' fingers, the constant rubbing of his prostate was becoming too much.

Castiel pulled Dean's hips back, so he couldn't squirm away and couldn't move, not letting up on the teasing.

"…Cas it's too much…I can't" Dean whined.

He finally took pity and removed his fingers, pouring lube on his cock and lining up at Dean's entrance.

Cas was shaking with need and want, the adrenaline of being entirely in control was almost too much to handle, but when he pushed inside of Dean and heard him moan out in pleasure, all Cas' other thoughts were replaced by just one…Dean, making him moan…making him Castiel's.

Cas started slowly, almost teasing as he spread Dean's ass cheeks apart to watch his cock disappear in and out of Deans hole. He ran his thumb back and forth over the black ink, the words almost jumping out at him in encouragement and he increased his speed.

Dean was moaning in a loud, dirty fashion and pushing back to meet Cas' now hard, demanding thrusts.

Cas put a hand on Deans shoulder and the other hand gripped onto the headboard as he put all his force into every thrust, slamming mercilessly into Dean.

The bed shook with force, the headboard banging loudly against the wall and Dean's head was now pressed into the pillow below, muffling his own cries of pleasure as Cas set a punishing pace.

"No you don't….i wanna hear you" Cas demanded with a growl, pulling Deans head back up by his hair.

"Who do you belong to Dean?" Cas growled, slamming against Dean so hard it caused him to jolt forward.

He cried out Cas' name loudly as the other boy hit his prostate on every thrust. Dean whimpered in response to the question.

"I didn't hear you…who do you belong to Dean?" Cas demanded again, pulling all the way out of Dean and stilling his movements.

Dean squirmed trying to impale himself backwards onto Cas but he held Dean still.

"YOU…please Cas…you, I belong to you…it will always be you. Fuck me please, I'm so close baby"

Cas smirked in satisfaction and slammed back into Dean with added force.

"Good Boy…come for Dean"

He slammed, once, twice, three more times into Dean and the boy below him was coming, his hard cock completely untouched throughout and messing up the bed sheets.

Castiel pulled out of Dean, fisting his own cock fast and hard before coming across Deans back. It was incredibly possessive, he knew that…but it was also incredibly hot.

Cas smiled, placing a soft kiss across Deans tattoo before they both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

Dean shuffled closer to his boyfriend, curling up next to him. Cas pulled him closer, wrapping protective arms around Dean and placing a kiss on his head.

"Does it hurt baby?"

Dean nodded in response, not knowing whether Cas was enquiring about the tattoo or the brutal fuck.

"A little, it will pass…worth it. I love you Cas"

Cas smiled, petting Deans hair affectionately as he drifted into a deep sleep.

"Love you too"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

*BUMP*

"Ow…holy fu-…" Dean grumbled as the horse and carriage went over another bump in the road.

Castiel had managed to drag Dean out of bed that morning, despite his hangover and protests. He remembered everything from the night before, including the tattoo…which he groaned about at first, but when he remembered the hot sex it ended up getting him, he slowly started to warm up to the inky words.

But now he was paying for both, Cas had managed to push the guilt card to the limit this morning and convinced Dean that he still owed him one musical and now one horse and carriage ride around the park.

Both of which required sitting for a long time and this caused Dean all kinds of trouble, part of him couldn't help but think this was Cas' idea of further punishment.

Truth was, Cas was just buzzed from an empowering night of hot, sweaty sex with his boyfriend and wanted to continue his adventure of the big apple the next day, like a child on a sugar rush.

He winced in sympathy with Dean as they went over the small bumps in the road and reached a hand out to rub his boyfriends thigh in comfort, throwing him a sympathetic smile, knowing he had caused half the pain at least…the other? Well that was kind of Deans own stupid fault.

"You ok?"

Dean nodded and smiled at Cas, stealing a quick kiss before pulling his boyfriend against him as they watched passers-by and the sights around them, Cas taking the occasional photo as the horse and carriage guy rambled on about Central Parks history.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean was thankful for the horse & carriage ride coming to an end, it was a hot, sunny day and they decided to go for a walk in the park, mostly so Dean could work off his cramps.

They walked side by side for 10 minutes or so, Cas taking photographs of the park as they went. Dean pulled them both to a stop at one point and self-took a photo of the two of them, much to Cas' surprise.

"What? We don't have enough photos together" Dean said with a smile, in response to Cas' shocked face.

The boys reached a busy section of the park, filled with people sunbathing on the grass and having picnics, Cas pulled Dean towards a large rock. He climbed up and lay down across the stone, motioning for his boyfriend to follow.

Dean glared at the rock, deeming it far worse than the cushioned horse and carriage ride but followed Cas down regardless, but opting to lay on his side, propped up on one elbow and looking down at Cas.

He liked this position better, running his other hand up and down Cas' clothed chest, humming in content under his breath.

Cas smiled up at Dean, his eyes squinting in the sunlight.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked with a chuckle

Dean grinned, tickling Cas' ribs and causing him to giggle shamelessly like a girl, before slapping at Dean's hand.

"Quit it Dean" Cas said breathlessly, a smile still lighting up his face.

"I am sorry you know…about last night…" Dean started seriously, only to have Cas place a finger against his lips.

"It's forgotten, we're ok Dean…more than ok, trust me" Cas said with a smile.

He tugged at Dean's t-shirt and pulled him down for a quick peck of the lips.

"Good, I'm glad…I'm a lucky son of a bitch." Dean said with an awe inspiring smile.

"Damn straight"

They both chuckled lightly, before Dean dives back in for a longer kiss. He could have stayed here forever with Cas, kissing him…

*Cough cough*

Dean broke away from the kiss at the sound of loud coughing nearby…only it wasn't just coughing; it was designed to interrupt their smooching.

He seen Cas blush and turn his head away, Dean looked back to see the disgusted looks coming from a group of older men and women walking through the park.

He heard the mutterings of the pensioners as they walked away, stating how disgusting the youth of today was and basically reeling off homophobic remarks to each other.

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance and shot a glare in their direction, he felt Cas' hand come down on his shoulder.

"It's ok Dean…probably a generation thing." Cas said with a re-assuring smile.

"Yeah well…never expected it in such a…open, advanced city…they need to get over the fact some boys want to be with other boys. I should be able to kiss my boyfriend whenever I like…annoys the hell outta me" Dean gritted out, still annoyed by the reaction.

He risked a glance over to a boy and girl nearby that were practically dry humping each other into the grass, yet not one person spared a glance in their direction. Dean huffed and returned to kissing Cas, who shied away at first not wanting to cause a scene, but quickly gave in.

Another round of disgusted noises floating through the air and Dean broke away, half expecting to see the pensioners back for a peep show. But he found a group of skateboarding youths pulling faces and muttering words like 'fags' clearly not brave enough to say it too loudly.

Cas noticed Dean's anger rising again and muttered in his ear.

"Just ignore them…we have dealt with people like them before…they're not worth it. Don't make a scene"

Dean glanced down at Cas, a large grin spreading across his face.

"As if I would make a scene…"

Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean's grin.

"Dean?"

He half expected Dean to jump up and pummel the youths until they bled horribly, but what he did next shocked Cas to the very core.

Dean shifted closer to Cas, nuzzling into his neck, placing little kisses there. Before a soothing voice drifted to his ears…

Wait, singing?

"Lookin from the window above…" Dean sang with a smile on his face.

Cas pulled back with an amused look and shook his head in warning, as Dean started to stand up, Cas sat up suddenly and pulled on Dean's t-shirt.

"Dean…what are you -…"

He jumped on the rock above Cas and grinned, continuing his rather bad, now incredibly loud singing, directing it towards Cas.

"It's like a story of love…CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

He was now drawing attention from people sunbathing nearby, passers-by and the youths. Cas risked looking around and noticed the attention, he blushed furiously before he felt a hand on his chin tug his attention back.

Dean winked at him and continued his serenade.

"CAME BACK ONLY YESTERDAY, MOVING FURTHER AWAY…WANT YOU NEAR ME…"

Castiel chuckled now, his attention entirely on Dean and his bad singing.

"ALL I NEEDED WAS THE LOVE YOU GAVEEEE…ALL I NEEDED FOR ANOTHER DAY…ALL I EVER KNEW…"

Dean dropped back down to sit beside Cas and cupped his face with both hands.

"Only you"

He finished by pulling Castiel into a passionate kiss in front of the entire park, when he pulled away he expected deathly silence and maybe a few jibes, what neither of them expected was the round of applause and whistling from people watching.

Dean grinned in triumph, happy with the positive reaction, restoring his faith in the open mindedness that is NYC. Cas laughed openly and pulled Dean in for another kiss.

"Dean Winchester, you romantic son of a bitch" Cas said, with a huge beaming smile and biting his lip.

"Yeah well…couldn't help myself. We need to take back some epic stories from our road trip…"

"This definitely counts as one of them" Cas finished with a smirk, letting Dean pull him to a standing position.

"Last night in the big apple tonight, I'm gonna continue to be the good boyfriend…dinner and a musical…on me. Let's go out with a bang" Dean said with a grin, pulling Cas into a loving hug.

"Thank you Dean" Cas muttered against his neck.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They left the theatre that night hand in hand, Castiel with a tear in his eye and Dean with a content smile on his face.

New York had been quite the experience, but tomorrow they pack up and move onto their next big adventure. This is only the start of things to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Dean parked his baby in yet another motel and Cas sighed deeply.

"I'm surprised we are actually making it anywhere on this trip"

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked curiously.

Cas rolled his eyes and turned in the passenger seat to face his boyfriend.

"I mean…there is one driver on this trip and there is only so far you can drive us before you need to sleep and we need to stop."

Dean sighed and got out of the car, swiftly followed by Cas.

"Not this again baby…"

"You know I'm right Dean…I'm just saying we might have a chance to see a lot more of this trip if you let me take the wheel every once and a while…" Cas asked, following Dean to the motel reception with pleading eyes.

He shook his head, before turning back around to face Cas and bringing his boyfriend to a halt.

"Look…I love you, but even if I did let you drive baby…which I never let ANYONE do…you don't have a licence so you couldn't drive her anyways." Dean said confidently, knowing that would stop Cas' rambling.

Cas' mouth snapped shut and he let Dean continue towards the motel reception.

Once they were settled in their room for the night, Cas sat on the edge of the bed wringing his hands together.

"I do you know…"

Dean stopped unpacking his duffel and raised an eyebrow at Cas.

"Do what?"

Cas looked up sheepishly at Dean and took a deep breath.

"Have a drivers licence"

"Yeah right, I've never seen you drive a car dude" Dean huffed a laugh and continued to unpack.

"I'm serious Dean…we fell out for a while back in school…I did take drivers Ed in that time…and I did pass. Ok I was pretty damn awful, but he passed me anyways. I never had the desire or chance to get in a car again after that but I do have a licence…look." Cas explained, pulling out his wallet and handing a card to Dean.

The Winchester frowned suspiciously and took the card off his boyfriend, eyeing the details and the photo of a younger Cas looking incredibly stiff and uncomfortable. Dean laughed and handed Cas his licence back.

"Well I'll be damned, I stand corrected. Why didn't you tell me this?"

Cas shrugged and pocketed his wallet, looking to the floor.

"I don't know…I guess I was pretty bad, passed by the skin of my teeth…didn't think you would let me get behind the wheel of the impala if you knew the truth."

Dean smirked and sat on the end of the bed.

"And now? You what…changed your mind? Why would you wanna split the driving if you don't really trust yourself behind the wheel?"

"I figured you could teach me. Take me out in a quiet area for a drive, get used to your car…you're a good driver and I trust you. I changed my mind the moment I seen how tired you were getting, it's not fair you chauffeuring us around like this without help…I just wanted to be of assistance."

Dean smiled and pulled Cas to sit down beside him, cupping his face and kissing him gently on the lips.

"You're adorable you know that."

Cas smiled shyly and nudged Dean playfully.

"Besides I always did like your car" He mumbled quietly, causing Dean to raise an eyebrow.

Dean sighed heavily, seeing the glint of hope in Cas' eyes…how bad could it be, really?

"Fine…I guess it would do me good if we split some of the driving…"

Cas grinned widely and pulled Dean into a hug.

"Thank you thank you…I'll be so careful with her Dean I swear and you'll always be there…and…"

"Woahhh hold your horses' angel…Firstly I'm taking you for lessons around a quiet parking lot…just to see how 'bad' you are and if I can work on it. Then we will see how it goes, you won't be able to get behind the wheel and do a long drive straight off"

Cas sat nodding eagerly like a good student, trying to fight the smile on his face.

"Don't make me regret this you hear?"

"Absolutely, I hear you Dean"

Dean smiled as Cas hugged him again, laughing at his boyfriends enthusiasm. How bad could Castiel actually be?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As it turns out…really bad.

Dean sighed heavily as they bunny hopped along the parking lot, a frightened looking Cas trying to steady his driving.

"Ok just bring her to a stop…gently …"

Cas hit the brakes roughly, causing the car to jerk to a stop. Dean braced himself with both hands on the dashboard and threw Cas a glare.

"I said gently" He gritted out through his teeth.

"Sorry Dean" Cas mumbled like a naughty child.

"How did you get your licence, I mean seriously?"

"I think the examiner was just happy to survive first time round, the idea of him having to get in a car with me for more lessons scared him a little…so he just passed me for an easy life"

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok…maybe you're just not cut out for this…"

Cas felt panic surge through him, he wasn't used to being bad at anything and he desperately wanted Dean to teach him.

"No no I can get better…I'm a good student Dean, I just need patience…I take instructions well…I know I can do this with your help…please?"

He glanced over at Cas who was practically begging for another chance and sighed, nodding his head slowly.

"I'm sooo gonna regret this"

"You won't Dean, I promise." Cas sighed in relief, smiling and gearing himself up to have another go.

"Alright, alright…just check your mirrors and put her in drive again. Take off slowly, press the accelerator gently"

Castiel nodded, listening carefully to instruction. He did as he was told and the impala started moving off slowly and Dean smiled in encouragement.

"There we go, you got it…ok now carefully press the accelerator down more…only slightly…we're gonna go a little faster, head towards that trash can down there…just a straight line for now."

The car continued up the deserted car park, the speed increasing slightly as Dean instructed him to press a little more and as they reached the trash can, he asked Cas to turn the wheel to the left.

"Yep, that's it baby…just turn it carefully to the left…"

Cas co-ordinated his hands and concentrated on turning the wheel, he accidently pressed a little harder on the accelerator and the impala jerked forward.

"Woah easy does it…remember the brake is your friend and ease off the accelerator dude…"

Cas nodded, but hitting the brake too hard once more before panicking and switching to press the accelerator again a little too much, the car shot forward at a greater speed towards the lamp post.

"Cas ease off….CAS…"

He blanked, his foot not responding to Dean's instructions…the volume of his voice causing Cas to panic even more.

"Don't yell at me Dean"

"WELL EASE OFF THE GOD DAMN PEDAL CAS…."

Cas could see them heading towards the lamp post, his foot seemingly doing the opposite to what it was supposed to. Dean's eyes went wide as they approached the post ahead.

"CAS BRAKE ALREADY…DUDE HIT THE BRAKES…CAS BRAKES!"

Suddenly the car came to an emergency stop as Cas' brain kicked in and he hit the other pedal, bringing them to a stop just inches away from the lamp post.

Dean put the car in park and glared at Cas who was currently breathing erratically. He turned to Dean with a panicked look.

"Ooops?"

Dean sighed, flopping forward in his seat and banging his head against the dashboard.

"Maybe I need more practice?"

"You think!?" Dean said with an added look of annoyance.

"Maybe another day…" Cas suggested with a nod, diverting his eyes away from Dean and turning off the engine, he handed the car keys to his boyfriend with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah I think we are definitely done for today Speedy Gonzales"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey folks!**

**Sorry it's been a few days since I updated, but I'm ready to move the boys onto their next big city!**

**Chapter Eight**

The sound of loud classical music graced the motel room at 7am, causing Dean to groan loudly as it woke him up.

"Dammit…Cas…wake up…answer your damn phone…" Dean mumbled, nudging his boyfriend until Cas awoke sharply and sat up grabbing his phone from the bedside table immediately.

"…and change your freakin ringtone, it sucks" Dean added, rolling onto his side and burying his face into the pillows.

"I find it soothing…" Cas mumbled, with a responding snort from Dean. Cas rolled his eyes and answered.

"Hello?"

"Cassieeeeeeeee! BRO…how goes the trip?"

Cas blinked several times, still half asleep and scrunched his nose up in confusion, glancing at the clock.

"Gabriel? Why are you calling me at 7am?"

"Wellll since you ask…I'm currently about to board my flight…" Gabriel said cheerfully.

"Flight? To where?" Cas asked, his interest peeking.

"Chicago baby…and little Sammy Winchester tells me you guys are two shakes out from the windy city too…"

Cas glanced down at Dean and nudged his shoulder, earning a grunt from his boyfriend.

"Yes, I believe we are"

"Oh well it's a good job at least ONE of you bothers to call their brother to let him know of their whereabouts…you could update me a bit more Cas! I mean jeez imagine if we had missed this opportunity!" Gabriel ranted down the phone.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bother you too much…and what opportunity?" Cas knew exactly what was coming and made another attempt to get Deans attention, nudging him sharply in his side.

"What the hell Cas" Dean scolded, finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Cas held up his hand to silence Dean as he waited for Gabe to answer.

"What opportunity? Are you kidding…you, me, Dean-O & Ash hitting up Chicago together! How cool will that be!? And I gathered since we are in town…I'd give Anna a call, since she's in Chicago these days. Family reunion"

He took a deep breath and glanced a look over to Dean who was currently staring into space.

"Sure…of course. That sounds great Gabe…All five of us exploring Chicago together" Cas said, louder than needed to get Deans attention, knowing he would hate the idea.

Dean's head immediately whipped to the side, now fully awake and he mouthed at Cas.

"Five of us?"

Cas was now smirking with amusement at Dean's reaction.

"Ok Gabe, call me when you land…ok bye"

He hung up the phone and tossed it on the bedside, laying back down on the bed and ignoring Dean's wide eyed stare.

"CAS!?"

"What?"

Dean shook his head in bewilderment and threw his hands in the air.

"Chicago?…Gabriel?...Five of us? Care to elaborate?"

Cas smiled politely and sat up, giving a wide eyed Dean a quick kiss on the lips before jumping out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Before he went in, he stood in the doorframe and turned back to Dean.

"Oh yeah…Gabe and Ash are vacationing in Chicago this weekend, Sam told him we would be there too…so Gabriel now wants us all to meet up and I quote 'hit up the windy city together'…oh and our cousin Anna also lives there now and he wants to invite her…that makes five. One big happy family vacation" Cas rushed through his words and smiled, before quickly stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Dean sat staring at the door from his place on the bed, when Cas' words sunk in, he groaned loudly and flopped back onto the bed.

This was not Dean's idea of fun.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next (thankfully short) part of their journey was spent with Cas listening to Dean complain about having to spend their time in Chicago putting up with Gabriel's practical jokes and well…Ash!

Cas spent the time re-assuring Dean everything would be fine, at least Dean was finally going to meet Zachariah's daughter and their cousin Anna, the only other family member who seems to be standing by Cas. He was looking forward to that part at the very least.

They had now checked into their Chicago hotel and Dean was currently giving Cas another quick driving lesson around a deserted car park. Even though the first time was frustrating and disastrous, Dean played the good boyfriend and swallowed his worries & frustration, deciding to continue with Cas' lessons and surprisingly he was getting increasingly better, now able to handle to car without much instruction and with a new spurt of confidence.

Castiel was currently practicing his parking skills when Black Sabbath's 'Paranoid' started to blur loudly from what looked like Cas' phone.

"Wait is that mine?" Cas asked curiously.

Dean turned to his boyfriend and grinned widely, handing him the phone…which was in fact Cas'.

Cas rolled his eyes and brought the car to a stop, snatching the phone from Dean with a glare before answering.

"Hello…oh hey Gabe…yes…ok…where are you staying? Sure…Crowley's bar? Ok…8pm sure see you then." Cas rambled down the phone and hung up.

He pointed his phone accusingly towards Dean.

"You changed my ringtone"

"And isn't it SO much better?" Dean said with a grin.

Cas rolled his eyes, tossing the phone onto Dean's lap.

"I'm guessing the circus has rolled into town?"

"Yes, they want to meet at Crowley's bar? Wherever that is…at 8pm." Cas explained

Dean nodded approvingly.

"A bar huh….thought you didn't like bars?" Dean asked a slight childish tone in his voice.

"I don't…you know I don't, but much like you…there is no arguing with Gabe. Besides we can always escape when they're too drunk to notice…You get away from them and I get away from the bar…it's a win for both of us" Cas muttered, as he concentrated on putting the impala back into drive.

Dean grinned proudly at Cas' solution and leant across the seats, giving Cas a firm kiss on the cheek.

"Love you"

"Shut up Dean, I'm concentrating"

Dean chuckled loudly and sat back in the passenger seat of his baby, his mind briefly wandering to what tonight would hold.

When Gabriel was involved, things never went according to plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Who is ready for the return of Gabriel?**

**And who is ready to finally meet Anna?**

**Here goes…**

**Chapter Nine**

"BRO"

Castiel flinched as Gabriel yelled across the bar; it was quiet in there probably a bar for the locals…those of which were now glaring in Dean and Cas' direction as they entered the bar.

Gabriel launched himself at Cas and Dean, pulling them both into a double hug earning an annoyed grunt from Dean.

"Hello Gabriel, it's good to see you too" Cas said trying to breathe through Gabriel's tight hug.

"Yeah hey Gabe…can you let us go now?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

He finally let them go with a big grin and smacking Cas loudly on the back.

"Ah I've missed you guys…come on, let's get this party started boys" Gabriel, pulled on Cas' sleeve, who in turn grabbed Deans hand and they got dragged to a booth on the other side of the bar, where Ash sat lazily.

"DEAN…CAS….Dean and Cas"

Castiel greeted Ash politely before sitting down; Dean sat beside Cas and nodded in acknowledgement to the weird man opposite them.

Gabriel stumbled over with 4 beer bottles in hand and put them loudly on the table, earning another round of glares from the locals.

"So the night begins brothers"

"Gabe you know I don't really like beer…"

"Oh come on Cas, they don't sell fruity drinks…you will have to put up with beer" Gabe said, waving his hand in dismissal and sat down next to Ash.

"Why does everyone think I drink fruity drinks?" Cas scolded, a pout on his face as he reluctantly swiped up a bottle of beer.

Dean chuckled loudly and shot Cas an apologetic smile, patting his thigh lovingly under the table.

"Awww poor baby" Dean said, taunting his boyfriend and kissing his neck playfully.

Cas glared the best he could, fighting off his own amused smile.

"Urgh come on dudes…I don't wanna throw up this beer until much later tonight, at least let me get past my first sip!" Gabriel said with a grimace, Ash sat by his side chuckling to himself and picking at the label on his beer, before downing nearly the whole bottle in one go.

Dean glared at Gabriel, while Cas turned his attention to Ash and looked blankly towards his brother's best friend, before shaking his head and tentatively taking a swig of his own beer. Cas was used to Ash's weird behaviour.

"I thought Anna would be joining us?" Cas asked curiously, pulling a face at the beer and putting it down, shoving it away and glaring as though it was going to bite him.

"I called her earlier…she was…surprised to say the least…but she was 'busy' tonight, so nah she won't be coming." Gabe explained, whilst throwing torn up beer label at Ash.

"Oh" Cas said sadly, disappointment sinking in.

Dean noticed the disappointment and rubbed Cas' shoulder in comfort.

"You ok baby?"

"Oh he's fineeee, Anna said we should all have dinner tomorrow anyways, no need for the sour look Cas."

Cas' face lit up slightly and he turned to Dean with a smile, who in turn smiled back.

"Oh…good, I'm glad. It will be nice to see her"

"Agreed, I'm looking forward to meeting your cousin…I mean I remember her a little from when she first lived with you guys…but not much" Dean said smiling.

Castiel turned to Gabriel, edging further into the subject of family while he could.

"Have you seen Uncle Zach at all?" Cas asked curiously.

Dean felt that familiar surge of anger when Zachariah was mentioned; Gabriel obviously felt the same judging by the look on his face.

"No…and I don't plan on it." Gabriel said firmly.

Cas nodded, diverting his eyes to the table.

"Anyway enough moping about family…let's have some fun"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As it turns out last night was surprisingly uneventful, Gabriel and Ash drank so much that they were practically passed out by 11pm and it was up to a sober Dean & Cas to get them safely into a cab and back to their own hotel.

The following morning Cas woke up excited at the idea of seeing Anna for dinner later and suggested he and Dean go for a walk to explore Chicago while they could, without Gabe hanging over them.

They explored the windy city together, Cas yet again taking many photos as Dean followed alongside, holding Cas' hand the whole way.

"Dean…I kind of need my hand to take a photo" Cas said with a laugh.

"Oh…well I guess you have to fight for it" Dean said laughing in return and tightening his hold on Cas' hand, tugging Cas towards him until he crashed into Dean.

Dean took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and kissed the end of his nose, earning a chuckle from Cas who wrapped his own arms around Dean.

"You are too cute sometimes Dean" Cas said, returning the nose kiss.

Dean pulled back, letting go of Cas and pointed an accusing finger.

"Hey…I am NOT cute…you make me sound like a girl"

Cas laughed loudly and took his camera in hand, lifting it to take a photo.

"Sure sure…at least I have my hand back now"

Dean gasped in mock horror and smacked Castiel hard on the ass.

"Assbutt"

He simply turned to throw Dean a cheeky smile and continued to take his photograph.

Soon after, Gabriel called with the worst hangover to inform Cas of where and when they were meeting Anna for dinner.

Cas hung up with a smile and they headed back to their hotel to get ready for the family dinner.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean and Castiel entered the restaurant Anna had chosen, it apparently had the best Chicago pizza around and Dean especially couldn't wait to try it out.

"Ah yes, the rest of the party is here already" The waiter informed them, much to the couple's surprise.

They were led to a booth where Anna and Gabriel already sat.

The first thing Dean noticed was red hair and a lot of it. Anna stood up to greet Dean with a beautiful smile, her red hair reaching down past her shoulders and big green eyes staring at him. Dean took her hand politely and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Anna…you must be Dean"

"Yeah…Hi, it's good to meet you Anna"

Dean returned the smile and sat down next to Gabriel, who held out his hand in mock introduction to Dean, who simply looked at it and back up to Gabe.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself to me?" Gabriel asked, still holding out his hand.

Dean glared and smacked his hand away.

"Shut up Gabe, where is your partner in crime tonight?"

Gabriel chuckled and retracted his hand.

"Still hung over…so family dinner it is"

Dean nodded; at least there are small mercies. He glanced over to where Anna and Cas stood, smiling when she pulled her cousin into a brief hug in greeting. Cas pulled back and took a seat opposite Dean and beside his cousin.

The night was going well, Dean and Anna got along very well and she seemed really pleased to see Cas and Gabriel after so long. She was a very smart girl, currently training to be a nurse and had settled down nicely in Chicago.

They had just finished their food when Dean got out of the booth.

"I will get another round of drinks in guys, what's everyone having?" He asked, motioning to the table.

Anna promptly shoved Castiel out of the booth and stood beside Dean.

"I'll come and help you" she said with a smile, following Dean to the bar.

"They seem to be getting along" Cas said happily as the pair left the booth.

Gabriel nodded in agreement watching them walk away.

Dean ordered their drinks at the bar and turned to Anna.

"Cas is really happy to see you"

"It's great to see him too…both of them…" She smiled, before letting her gaze drop to the floor, the smile slowly fading.

"You ok?"

"It's just…"

Anna looked up and took a deep breath.

"…You are a really good looking guy Dean…"

Dean's eyes went wide and he held up his hands.

"Woah are you hitting on me?"

Anna's eyes also went wide in return and she shook her head.

"No…no…I just mean, you are a very nice guy…good looking…I just wondered why you went after Cas?"

Dean frowned in confusion.

"That's a little insulting…come on Cas is your cousin, you gotta know how amazing he is right? Ok I know you haven't spent a lot of time with him in recent years but…he's a good guy, cute, sexy…smart as hell. Why wouldn't I choose Cas?"

Anna sighed, looking torn between continuing the conversation or not.

"I know…he's fantastic but…from what Gabriel told me…you were both friends, then you weren't…then all of a sudden you and Cas are both gay and into each other? It doesn't make a great deal of sense…you don't just switch to men overnight"

"I didn't switch to men…I switched to Cas. Deep down I realised I had always felt that way about Cas, I was just in heavy denial…I won't lie…I'm not gay, I'm Bi…but from here on out…it's me and Cas, I'm not interested in women." Dean said, feeling himself getting worked up and slightly frustrated at Anna's questioning.

"Well I don't get it. You could both grow up with a nice home and some children, wives…"

Dean felt the anger bubbling at Anna's comments.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure we will grow up with a nice home and maybe even kids but TOGETHER"

Anna backed up slightly, noticing Dean's change in body language and held her hands up once more in surrender.

"Don't get worked up, I was just saying…"

"Don't get worked up? Are you kidding me? I thought you were in support of Cas…you and Gabe are the only other family members Castiel has, the only family that doesn't look down on him…or at least we thought you were…"

"I am…of course I don't look down on him. I would never abandon him like the rest of the family have…but you also have to understand, I was brought up in a religious family Dean…it was drummed into me about homosexuality and while I would never disown Cas, you need to see that I also don't fully understand his decisions on the matter."

Dean shook his head in disbelief, this new side of Anna making him whirl with anger.

"Wow and here was me thinking you were nothing like your dickwad dad…"

Anna frowned, flicking her hair backwards and crossing her arms, her anger now also evident as the barman put their drinks down. Dean turned to pay the barman and turned back to Anna who was glaring at him.

"While I do not agree with what my dad did…"

"Too fucking right, I should hope not…what kind of human being beats their nephew into submission, tries to beat the 'gay' out of him…he's a disgusting rat"

"Like I said…I do not agree with what he did to Castiel…but he's still my dad, so be careful what you say to me Dean."

Dean scoffed and shook his head again, leaning in close to Anna and lowering his voice.

"I thought you were better than the rest of them…if you care about Castiel at all, you will open your god damn eyes and see that he is happy…he is happy with ME and I love him more than anything. I couldn't give a flying fuck if I never see or hear from you again…but it means something to Cas…"

Anna flinched at Dean's words, her arms now dropping to her sides as she watched Dean.

"…You are the only other family member that he believes supports him. Do you really wanna destroy his hopes like that? Even if you don't fully agree with his choices, I hope to God that you care enough about him that you wouldn't say all of this crap to his face. You're not the person I started to believe you were Anna…I hope you realise how closed minded you really are…he needs every ounce of support…you included…do the right thing"

Dean finished with a final glare, grabbing three drinks off the bar and leaving Anna to bring her own back. She looked back to Dean, shame creeping up on her slowly. She shook it off and returned to their table, both her and Dean plastering on fake smiles.

Gabriel picked up on the new atmosphere; Castiel remained oblivious for the rest of the night.

They all parted ways with Anna giving Cas another hug and promising she would see him again before he leaves. Dean reluctantly shook Anna's hand and they continued their fake politeness until she went the opposite way.

Dean, Cas and Gabe piled into the cab to return to their respective hotels. Castiel sat happily between his boyfriend and brother, smiling at the how well the night went.

"I'm so glad you and Anna got along so well" Cas said, squeezing Deans knee and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Dean smiled sadly and glanced over to Gabriel, who was looking back questioningly, seeing Dean's obvious discomfort. Dean looked back to Cas and returned the kiss.

When the cab dropped Gabe off at his hotel, he turned back and mouthed to Dean.

"You…me…talk…tomorrow"

Dean nodded and waved goodbye to Gabriel and turned back to Cas, a forced smile on his face and cradling his boyfriends hand in his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay folks, but I'm back!**

**Hope you all are enjoying it so far, I've got quite a few followers on the go but hardly any reviews? **

**Please let me know what you think so far, reviews make for a happy writer! Also gives me that extra push to continue with the story!**

**Hope y'all like this chapter!**

**Chapter Ten**

"Gabe and Ash are meeting us for breakfast" Cas said happily as he and Dean took a seat next to each other in one of the booths.

"Pft, surprised they know what breakfast is…thought they didn't unleash themselves into the poor unsuspecting world until at least midday!" Dean muttered, grabbing a menu and scanning the goodies.

Cas chuckled and shook his head, squeezing Deans knee in affection under the table.

"Very true…obviously there is something in the Chicago air, must be messing with their brains"

Dean chuckled in response and put his hand on top of Cas' where it rested on his knee. The bell above the diner's door rang and signalled a new customer, the boys glanced over to see Gabe and Ash strolling lazily inside.

"Bro, Dean-O!" Gabriel said happily greeting them and sliding into the booth opposite Dean, Ash taking a seat next to Gabe.

"Good morning both of you, take it you're feeling better Ash?" Cas asked with an amused smile, earning a snort from Gabriel who had promptly grabbed the diner menu in the same manner Dean had earlier.

Ash waved his hand dismissively and slouched in his seat, a lazy grin settling across his face.

"It's all good man…I'm all good…I can handle it…" Ash slurred, chuckling to himself.

Cas and Dean frowned and looked to Gabriel.

"Is he umm…drunk?" Castiel asked cautiously, glancing to Ash who was squeezing a generous amount of ketchup on his hand and licking it off.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yup"

"Dude, it's like 8:30am…" Dean shot at Ash, grimacing at the thought.

Ash ignored them all in favour of licking up more ketchup and grinning in satisfaction.

"When I got back to the hotel yesterday…Ash had decided the best way to overcome his hangover was to get drunk again…that way he wouldn't feel it anymore…unfortunately he did that for the majority of the night and now he's still pretty smashed…OH PANCAKES…totally having pancakes." Gabriel mumbled an explanation, his main focus on the menu in front of him and the excitement of pancakes getting the better of him.

Cas looked at Dean and shook his head in disbelief.

Dean snorted a laugh and grabbed his own menu again.

"You two are a right pair you know that…good job you're used to him" He mumbled in amusement.

"Not sure that's a good thing" Cas mumbled in response and rolling his eyes when Gabriel shot him a glare.

"Pig in a poke!" Dean declared excitedly, calling the waitress over to take their order.

Once the waitress had taken their order, with an added flirty smile and a wink from Gabriel and a slurred 'thank you sweet cheeks' from Ash, Castiel excused himself to the bathroom and Gabriel took his chance.

"Ok Dean spill…"

Dean shifted in his seat, knowing Gabriel had picked up on some weird vibes yesterday at dinner but decided to play dumb.

"Spill what exactly?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and leant forward on the table, looking Dean in the eye.

"You know exactly what, come on we don't have much time…Cas pees quickly…"

Dean blinked several times before attempting to follow that comment up.

"Gabriel what the - …"

"Dean seriously…I know Anna said something to you…you guys went to the bar absolutely fine and dandy…you came back looking as though someone had taken off with your baby…what gives?"

Dean sighed loudly, glancing over quickly in the direction of the bathroom before looking back to Gabriel.

"Fine…your cousin said some things I thought…well I thought they were out of line. She's not as supportive as Cas thinks she is, in fact she was kind of a bitch…I'm sorry I know she's family but her brain was pretty much on the same one way track as her dad's and we all know how that worked out."

Gabriel nodded slightly, humming under his breath.

"What exactly did she say?"

"She basically said she didn't understand why I would choose Cas and why he would choose me or even why we choose to be together. Ok to be fair, she said she would never disown Cas over being gay but she still doesn't agree with it or want to be too involved…she practically asked when I was gonna set up a nice family home with a loving wife. I mean come the fuck on, what the hell is that about?" Dean ranted and Gabriel shook his head in sadness.

"I knew it…"

"Knew what?" Dean frowned and motioned for Gabe to continue.

"Anna…she never agreed with her father's ways and that's why she got out, she is fully supportive of me and Cas, she felt so bad leaving us behind with Uncle Zach…but the fact her support ends with an occasional letter or birthday card since Cas' decision to 'come out' proves that her upbringing still had an effect on her opinions and her own mind. I don't believe she would cut ties with Cas like every other bastard in our family…but I feared that her...opinions…may still be pretty narrow minded, while she can be supportive from a distance…doesn't mean she wants to be too involved." Gabriel explained with a heavy sigh, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Cas doesn't need to know any of this, he thinks the sun shines out of her ass for God's sake" Dean muttered, risking a glance sideways to see Castiel now out of the bathroom and talking to the waitress about something.

"Agreed…best not to mention it, he's had enough family abandonment issues…he doesn't need to know Anna's opinions, while it sucks that she thinks that way…the important thing is that she keeps in touch and at least shows she cares about him, even if she doesn't care for his choices."

Dean nodded and they sat in silence for a moment, Ash not paying any attention – his mind currently occupied with counting the ceiling tiles. After a moment Dean looked over to Cas who was finishing up and heading back to the table.

Dean laughed out loud, shaking his head at Gabriel.

"You know when you're not being a dick…you actually make a great deal of sense man"

Gabriel grinned widely and winked at Dean, just as Castiel took his seat.

"Who's being a dick?" He enquired with a suspicious look.

"No-one baby…what were you two talking about anyways" Dean asked, diverting the conversation and motioning to the waitress.

"Oh she was just telling me there is a slight delay on the food and weirdly…" Cas trailed off, tearing his eyes from Dean and looking at Ash in complete bewilderment.

"…Weirdly, she wants your number Ash?"

Dean screwed up his face and Gabriel nodded, smirking knowingly. Ash finally brought his attention back to the table and his smile grew.

"Ahh man, I still got it!" Ash declared, thrusting his fist in the air and creating the rock sign with his fingers.

Cas snorted in amusement and turned back to Deans look of confusion.

"Apparently she thought he was cute? Go figure" Cas added with a shrug.

Dean laughed and they continued with breakfast.

Ash spent the remainder of their time chatting up the waitress, Castiel sat happily with them all enjoying family time and nobody including Cas brought up Anna's name once during breakfast, much to Dean and Gabriel's relief.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_All day long I think of things__  
__but nothing seems to satisfy__  
__Think I'll lose my mind__  
__if I don't find something to pacify__  
__Can you help me, occupy my brain?__  
__Oh yeah!_

Castiel groaned, rolling over and nearly falling out of the bed as he made a grab for his phone.

"I'm changing that god damn ringtone Dean…I swear…" He grumbled, squinting at the caller ID to see 'Gabe' flashing up.

Dean mumbled beside him, burying his face further into the pillow.

"What?" Cas snapped as he answered the phone.

"Well Good morning to you too" Gabriel said with a huff, faint amusement lacing his voice.

"We were supposed to be sleeping in this morning…what do you want Gabe?"

"Oh 'sleeping in' huh? That's what you two are calling sexy times these days?" Gabriel said with a far too cheerful laugh.

Castiel rolled his eyes, yawning and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"We were not having 'sexy times'…" Cas protested weakly.

"Yeah whatever…anyways, while you two were busy getting down and dirty…"

"Gabriel…" Cas warned, only to be cut off.

"…Ash and I were devising a brilliant plan for our last night in Chicago…you ready for this…"

"I can barely contain my excitement" Cas said, deadpan as ever and earning a huff of annoyance from Gabriel.

"…We are going to the hottest new club in Chicago bro and you two are coming with." Gabriel declared happily and Cas could almost picture him fist pumping the air.

"No"

"It's gonna be so…"

Gabriel's face dropped.

"…wait, what do you mean 'no'?"

Cas rolled his eyes and climbed off the bed, padding over to curtains and opening them, revealing a strong ray of sunshine through the window that caused Dean to groan in annoyance from the bed.

"Exactly as it sounds Gabe…No, I'm not going to a club. I don't like bars…I just tolerate them…but clubs are a different ball game so no"

Dean perked up from the bed and glanced over to where his boyfriend was standing on the phone.

"Club? We're going to a club? Awesome!"

"See…see…I can hear the happiness in Dean's voice from here, come on Cassy...pleaseeeee it's our last night here!"

Castiel glared at Dean, who was now scrambling out of the bed and making grabby hands for Cas' phone.

"Dean…no…Dean…get off…"

"Let me talk to him…Cas please…give me the phone…"

He tried to wrestle the phone from Cas' hand, earning him a quick slap to the head. Cas leaped on the bed in an attempt to get away and Dean tried to grab his ankles. In success he managed to pull his boyfriend down onto the bed and pin him there, by this point the phone was forgotten and they were both out of breath with laughter.

"Umm…Helllooooooooooo?"

Gabriel sang on the other end of the phone.  
"You two better not be doing naughty things…cause I do NOT need to hear that"

The faint voice on the other end of the phone caught their attention and Dean took the opportunity to swipe it from Cas' hand and jump off the bed.

"Sorry Gabe…did you say something about a club?...yeah…uh huh…awesome, count us in…text Cas the address and we'll see you there later. Ok, bye" Dean hung up with a grin and tossed the phone to Cas.

"Dean, what did you do that for…"

"Oh come on Cas, clubs are fun…music, dancing…"

"Drinking…flirting with everything that moves." Cas finished Dean's sentence, causing his boyfriend's mouth to snap to a close.

"Oh come on Cas…one time…ONE time, it won't happen again I swear…besides it's me that's paying for that now right?" Dean said, sitting back beside Cas on the bed and pointing an accusing finger at his own butt cheek.

Castiel chuckled and nodded his head.

"I suppose it will be kind of fun. I do need to let my hair down a bit…"

Dean grinned and planted a hard, firm kiss on Cas' lips and cradled his face with both hands.

"Exactly, it's gonna be so much fun, what a way to say goodbye to Chicago too!"

Cas smiled widely and got off the bed, padding towards the bathroom.

"I guess so….oh Dean, I have the best idea…" He exclaimed turning back to face his boyfriend.

"What is it baby?"

"We can invite Anna too!"

Dean's face dropped, but he quickly replaced it with a tight lipped smile and nodded his head.

"Mmm hmmm, yeah uhhh why not, good idea" He said through gritted teeth.

Cas bounded back over to the bed excitedly and kissed Dean, before bouncing off again.

"You're so right, this will be fun. Love you baby"

As Cas padded happily into the bathroom and closed the door, Dean sighed heavily.

"Yep…lots and lots of fun"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean and Cas arrived by a cab outside of the club to find Ash and Gabriel already standing in the queue to get inside.

"Fucking finally" Gabriel said with an over exaggerated sigh as Cas and Dean made their way over.

"What do you mean fucking finally? You guys are stood in a queue that is seemingly going nowhere fast" Cas exclaimed, motioning wildly to the long row of people outside of the club.

"I just felt like being over dramatic, leave me alone" Gabe said with a laugh, clapping Cas on the back.

Dean rolled his eyes and glanced down the queue.

"Urgh is this actually going anywhere dude? How long have you been here for?"

"It's been about…30 minutes…feels like a fucking lifetime" Ash exclaimed from his place leaning against the wall.

"Great" Cas mumbled, shuffling his feet on the concrete.

Another cab pulled up outside the club, two girls got out, followed by a familiar face.

"Anna?" Gabriel asked with a frown, throwing a questioning look at Dean.

"Oh yeah…Anna…Cas invited her." Dean said with a fake smile, earning an irritated sigh from Gabe.

Soon enough Cas was running to Anna and hugging her in greeting, Dean could see him being introduced to Anna's friends, before Cas jogged back over to where they all stood.

"Come on guys, apparently Anna can get us to the front of the line…she knows the owner." Cas said with a smile, tugging on his boyfriends jacket sleeve to follow.

"I guess there is one upside" Gabriel said happily, clapping Dean on the back and motioning for Ash to follow as they all got into the club with no problems.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The clock hit 11:30pm and Dean had cleverly avoided Anna for most of the night so far, but it was difficult what with Cas wanting to spend as much time with his cousin as possible.

Gabriel was currently dancing wildly with Anna and one of her friend's, while Ash stood with Dean at the bar, people watching.

"Where the hell did Cas go?" Dean asked loudly over the music, scanning the crowd.

"Not a clue man, but last I seen him he was pretty smashed" Ash said with a maniacal laugh.

Dean scrunched up his face and shook his head.

"What? He was fine earlier…I'm pretty sure he's only had like 2 beers…I know he can be a light weight but come on…besides Cas doesn't get drunk"

"I dunno man, just saying what I saw" Ash said, shrugging.

Worry settled in the pit of Dean's stomach and he downed the last of his beer, before patting Ash on the arm and darting off into the crowd to find Cas.

Dean grabbed Gabriel by the elbow and shouted over the loud music.

"Have you seen Cas?"

Gabe shrugged and pulled an apologetic face, before Anna appeared beside him and answered.

"Last I seen…he was with Lil."

Dean grimaced as she appeared and frowned.

"Lil?"

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed, sensing Dean's attitude towards her.

"My other friend…Lilith…last I seen, they were over by the other bar next door"

Dean's face remained expressionless towards Anna, not even saying thank you and he stalked into the other, quieter room heading for the other bar.

Upon his arrival into the second room, Dean noticed three things.

One…

Castiel could barely stand; latching onto the bar like it was a lifeline. He was clearly the most drunk Dean had ever seen him, laughing loudly at something Lilith had said. Probably not even that funny, Dean thought with a huff.

Two…

Most of the guys and girls in this quieter room were practically leering at Castiel…he looked hot tonight, as he always did…Dean nearly ravaged him earlier upon seeing Cas' chosen outfit for the evening, so naturally he was getting a lot of attention. Of course his clearly drunken state added to that.

And Three…

Lilith was way too close for Dean's liking, touching his boyfriend when possible. Hands gliding up and down Cas' arms, petting his hair, stroking his face and standing a lot closer than needed.

Dean saw red and stomped over to the bar, putting himself between Cas and Lilith.

"Cas, baby you ok? You seem a little unsteady…" Dean asked, concerned with the fact his boyfriends eyes looked a little bloodshot.

"Dean…I missed you…I'm fine…really…no…I feel a little dizzy…" Cas stumbled over his words, clearly drunk…but there was something else Dean couldn't put his finger on.

Lilith appeared beside Dean in annoyance at the fact he had practically pushed her out of the way.

"He is fine…god you're so over protective, he is having fun? Ever heard of that word sweetheart?"

Dean glared at her and ignored her rambling, before turning back to his boyfriend.

"Baby…we're gonna get you back to the hotel ok?"

"Dean I…I don't feel so good…" Cas muttered, losing his balance slightly and nearly tumbling to the ground.

He was quick, managing to catch his boyfriend under the arms before he slumped to the floor. Dean held Cas up firmly against him and in turn Cas leant on him for support.

"How many have you had Cas?" Dean asked, his eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"I don't know…3 beers maybe…I'm not sure…Dean I feel sick"

"Three beers and you're like this?" Dean frowned in suspicion, before turning his head to Lilith.

"What he needed to loosen up…" Lilith exclaimed with a shrug of her shoulders, no care in the world.

Dean felt his anger reaching boiling point, he managed to sit Cas down on one of the stools and grabbed Lilith's arm.

"What the fuck have you done to him?"

"Nothing…ow…you're hurting me, get off of me" Lilith cried out and struggled out of Dean's hold.

Something fell out of her pocket and clattered to the ground, before she could reach it Dean had bent down and swiped it up.

His eyes went wide as he held the bottle of pills up in front of him.

"You have been spiking his drink? You fucking bitch, I'm gonna fucking kill you" Dean threw the bottle in a rage across the room and launched at Lilith, only to be caught by Gabriel and Ash who happened to enter the room at the right time.

"Woahhh woahhh, Dean calm down…what happened?" Gabriel yelled, as they tried to pull Dean back from Lilith, who Anna was now comforting.

The two girls comforted a shaking Lilith and Anna stormed towards Dean in anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing…threatening my friend like that…how dare…"

"Your 'Friend' here was feeding your little cousin pills all night, she's been spiking his drinks for fucks sake" Dean shouted, pulling out of Gabe and Ash's grasp and turning his attention back to Cas.

"Come on baby, let's get you out of here" Dean muttered into Cas' ear, his boyfriend nodded in agreement.

Dean, Ash and Gabriel helped Cas up. Dean threw a final glare at a now stunned Anna, before he and Ash led Castiel out of the club to wait for a cab.

Gabriel felt his own anger bubbling up and pointed accusingly at Anna.

"Maybe it's not Dean you should be yelling at…at least he cares about Castiel"

Anna retreated and averted her gaze from Gabriel, before he turned and stormed out of the club after the others.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The following morning was rough, they were supposed to be heading off to their next destination later on that day, but Cas had spent most of the night and morning with his head down the toilet being sick. They had spent a small portion of the night in A&E just to check that Cas was going to be ok, once he got a check-up the doctor declared he should be just fine, but probably extremely ill for a day or two after.

Dean sat on the edge of the bathtub for what felt like the 100th time that morning, rubbing his boyfriends back in comfort and whispering soothing comments.

"I have never felt more ill in my entire life…this is awful" Cas moaned in discomfort, his stomach was wound tight and aching, there was nothing left in him to physically be sick anymore.

"I know baby, but the doc said you should be alright in a day or two…maybe we should stay here another couple of nights until you feel ok"

Cas shook his head and attempted to push himself up on shaky legs, Dean was quickly up and beside him, helping his boyfriend to stand.

"No…it's going to mess with our plans, I'll be fine…"

"Cas…"

"No Dean, I will be fine…I am sick of Chicago, I just want to move on now" Cas said firmly, clutching his stomach in pain and letting Dean help him to the bedroom.

He collapsed on the bed and Dean leant down, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Ok baby, but if you start feeling rough again we are stopping at the nearest motel…plans can go to hell, as long as you're ok"

Cas smiled faintly at that and nodded as Dean started to pack their things.

"Ok…Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for looking after me, I love you" Cas said with a warm smile.

Dean smiled in return and winked.

"Love you too. No need for thanks gorgeous, I'm here to look after you"

"We're here to look after each other." Cas added with his own wink.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean threw their bags into the trunk of the impala, when he turned back around, Gabriel was hugging Cas tightly and Dean chuckled.

"You can let go now Gabe." Cas said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry bro…just…you're ok right?"

"Yes"

"You're sure? You gave us a hell of a scare last night…"

"Gabe seriously, I'm fine…still a little sick, but I'll be ok" Cas said with a reassuring smile, letting his older brother hug him once more.

Dean shook hands with Ash.

"You sure you guys don't need a ride to the airport?"

"We're all good man, our flight isn't until later tonight…we are gonna get up to some more trouble before we leave this town" Ash replied with a laugh, Dean grinned in response.

"Call us when you land ok?" Cas said, squeezing Gabe's shoulder.

"Of course and you two be careful out there. We will see you when you get back…look after my Bro Dean-O" Gabe said, pointing at Dean before pulling him into a reluctant hug.

"Always do…ok that's enough hugging now. Let's go angel" Dean said, opening the passenger door for Cas.

Before Cas could get inside, a car sped into the lot at a frightening speed and Anna jumped out running towards the impala.

"Wait…guys wait."

"Oh this should be good" Gabriel muttered under his breath.

Anna came to a stop as she reached Cas and Dean.

"I'm glad you're still here" She said out of breath.

"What do you want?" Dean asked coldly, earning a warning glare from Cas.

"Please I couldn't let you leave without knowing, I had nothing to do with what happened last night…Lilith is a wild one, she does her own thing…if I had the slightest clue I would have stopped her. You need to know that, I don't want anyone hurting my baby cousin."

Dean continued to glare at her, even though her explanations for last night were probably genuine, he still held a grudge for reasons still unknown to Castiel.

"It's ok Anna, I don't blame you. I'm glad you're here to see us off" Cas said, pulling her into a hug, not one ounce of blame in his actions or voice.

"Aside from last night, it's been lovely to see you…"

Anna claimed, pulling out of the hug and smiling at her cousin, before surprisingly turning to Dean with a genuine smile.

"…all of you. It was a pleasure to meet you Dean."

Dean let himself be pulled into an awkward hug and Anna whispered into his ear.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I see how much you care about Cas, nobody could love him like you do. Take care of each other."

When she pulled back, there was a genuine apologetic look on her face and he nodded in acknowledgement, the first genuine smile appearing since he first met Anna.

Dean helped Cas into the car and got into the driver's side, closing the door and exiting the motel.

Cas looked in the side mirror to see his family waving goodbye, he smiled happily and shuffled across, resting his head on Deans shoulder as they left Chicago.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews so far guys, glad you all seem to like the fic! My chapters seem to be getting longer like they used to be; the more I'm getting into the story! Haha!**

**Hope you enjoy this one, it's a light hearted chapter with some detailed smut thrown in for good measure and as a thanks for your reviews! **

**Keep reading and reviewing! **

**Chapter Twelve**

It had been a long drive, they had stopped in some of the must see places along the way, driving through Indiana and currently through Kentucky; they were so close to reaching Tennessee that Dean could taste it. He visited the state once when he was younger with the Winchester clan and Dean could remember nothing but good about the place, Nashville especially, which was exactly where they were intending to head to next.

"Dean I think we should stop soon, find a motel for the night." Cas said, glancing at the darkened sky.

Dean sighed heavily.

"Come on Cas, if we keep stopping we will never get there."

Castiel rolled his eyes, seeing the conversation headed towards the place it always did.

"Let's not go over this again Dean, you're the only driver here and you need your rest! Tennessee isn't going anywhere; we are already ahead of our originally planned schedule."

"But I'm fine; I'm not even a little bit tired." Dean argued, fighting back a yawn as he did so.

"That's exactly what you said 4 days ago…remember? You said 'oh I'm fine Cas I swear' then 10 minutes later the car nearly spun off the road when you fell asleep and I had to rescue us…me? Who isn't that great of a driver may I add! I'm not having this fight with you again Dean, there is a motel ½ mile up the road, we are stopping"

Dean huffed, rolling his eyes and reluctantly nodding knowing that Cas was right, he wanted to get to Nashville via his baby, not a funeral car.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean pushed under the covers of the motel bed and shifted closer to Cas, reaching an arm out and pulling his boyfriend closer. Castiel obliged and rested his head & one hand on Dean's bare chest.

"See…bed, cuddles…sleep. Much better than attempting to drive all night and being all grouchy later" Cas muttered against Dean's skin.

He chuckled and nodded, tightening his hold around Cas.

"Yeah I guess so, why are you always so right, huh?"

Cas shrugged, tracing patterns on Dean's chest with his fingers.

"You need someone to keep you on the straight and narrow"

"I think we are wayyyy beyond the narrow and definitely the straight" Dean laughed, carding a hand through Cas' hair and smiling further when he heard Cas practically purr from the action, he was a sucker for that.

Cas sighed loudly, stopping his pattern tracing to link his fingers with Dean and rested their joined hands on Deans chest.

"I hope that when we go to college we get to room share, I heard they can be pretty strict and like to place people with roommates they don't know…to 'interact' with more with new people."

"I am not sharing a room with some jumped up, way too smart douche nozzle with a degree…I swear I'll camp outside." Dean grumbled.

"No need to refer to me as a douche nozzle Dean…that's not very nice" Cas said seriously, a small amused smile threatening to appear.

Dean laughed and lightly slapped Cas' shoulder with his other hand.

"Not you dumbass…seriously though I'll fight it until I'm blue in the face…they better put us together"

"Agreed, I don't think I could spend a night away from you, especially after this trip. It wouldn't feel right, not waking up next to you every morning"

"Couldn't agree more baby…"

Dean smiled warmly and lifted their joined hands to his lips; kissing Cas' finger where the silver angel ring Dean had given him for his 18th Birthday was placed lovingly there.

"…Just FYI…you're a gushy son of a bitch" Dean teased with a smile, earning a slap on his chest.

"So you keep saying, must get that from you." Cas replied, chuckling and snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

"Yeah yeah, just remember…that information…"

"…Never leaves this room. Got it…"

Cas finished Deans sentence with a smirk.

"…You're so predictable Winchester"

Dean laughed, leaning down to capture Cas' lips in a sweet kiss, before pulling back and resting his head on top of his boyfriends and both of them letting sleep take them over.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After their pit stop the journey to Nashville was a breeze, Dean felt more rested and eager to continue their quest.

They were about 5 miles outside of Nashville, driving slowly through a small friendly looking town. There was something very old worldly about this place and Dean loved it, he took in the sight of locals tending to their tiny shops and sitting on their front porches basking in the heat.

"We should stay here, probably be cheaper than finding a place bang in the middle of Nashville." Dean suggested with a warm smile, the vibes from the small town reminding him of home.

"I thought you wanted to be in the middle of everything?" Cas asked curiously.

"Ah we're not too far out; we can drive into the main parts of Nashville and see the sights."

Castiel smiled widely, while he loved the hustle and bustle of NYC, he was also fond of small towns just like this one and he knew Dean preferred the quiet life, so Cas was happy with his suggestion.

Dean pulled into the local gas station to fill up his baby and ask directions to the nearest motel.

He jumped back in the car and grinned at Cas, starting up his baby.

"The guy said there should be a motel just 5 minutes up the road if we carry on straight, man people are so nice around here."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The boys checked into their small motel room and yes it was extremely small, just big enough to fit the bathroom and double bed, yet neither of them seemed to care much. It was a one story motel, not many rooms and entirely made out of wood and very fitting for a building in the middle of this place.

Cas had spotted a small patch of wasteland back down the road, it was hidden behind a convenience store and they assumed it was used as a parking lot. He had suggested Dean take him back there for driving lessons, it looked quiet and big enough for him to continue practicing his parking skills.

So that's exactly where they ended up.

"Ok easy does it, you wanna make sure you're in the lines…check your mirrors" Dean instructed as Cas reversed into a parking space in the deserted gravel lot.

There were faint markings in the lot to indicate the parking spaces and Cas was using it as a guideline to work on his reverse parking.

"Ok awesome, check the car is straight…and out of reverse…into park."

Cas put the impala in park and turned to Dean with a huge grin on his face.

"I did it!"

Dean beamed right back, a sense of pride whirling inside of him.

"You did…perfectly and first time too. You have definitely improved, I'm impressed"

Castiel smiled proudly and unbuckled his seatbelt, Dean following suit.

"What do I get for being such a good student? Gold star?" Cas said with a chuckle.

"Oh I can give you a much better reward than a gold star" Dean said with a suggestive wink, causing Cas to roll his eyes and smirk.

"Real cheesy Dean."

Dean smirked and shifted closer to Cas, running a hand up his thigh and leaning to place small, wet kisses along his boyfriends stubble jaw.

He hummed under his breath, smiling against skin when he heard Cas' breath hitch and a little whimper escape from his mouth.

"Dean…we can't not here, we should go back…"

He was silenced by Dean placing a finger over his lips and moving his other hand further up Cas' thigh, fingers brushing over his jean covered crotch, Cas' response was another pained whimper, beginning to shift in the driver's seat as he felt himself getting more aroused.

Dean chuckled down his boyfriend's ear, nipping at his earlobe.

"Doesn't sound…or feel like you wanna go back?"

"We can't do this here Dean…we're…ahhh…we're in a public place, anyone could catch us." Cas stuttered through gasps and quiet moans as Dean started to slowly unbutton his boyfriends shirt.

"Isn't that the beauty of it? Besides we have been here for over an hour now and not one car or person has appeared in that time." Dean mumbled against Cas' skin, before pulling back in time to see Cas nod once slightly reluctant in agreement.

Dean's smile was so predatory that it caused Cas to shiver with anticipation.

His shirt was now fully open, exposing his bare chest for Dean's pleasure; he leant over the awkward space and placed kisses along Cas' chest, tugging lightly at his nipples and sucking each one, paying such great attention to them that blood shot straight to Cas' cock, now straining against his jeans.

"Ohhh Dean" He moaned, arching up off the car seat and into Dean's touch.

Cas felt his boyfriend's fingers pop open the button and pull down the zipper on his jeans. Dean carefully pulled Cas' erection out and pumped a loose fist slowly up and down.

"Oh Goddd" Cas arched more into Dean's hand, while his boyfriend continued the assault with his mouth on Cas' nipples and now tugging slowly on his cock.

Dean smirked, glancing up to look at his boyfriend and seeing his eyes shut tightly, his brow furrowed, almost as though concentrating. Cas' face and chest were flushed, the beginnings of tiny sweat beads from the Tennessee heat were rolling down his body. His mouth was open in the perfect shape of an 'O', quiet moans and gasps escaping his lips as Dean continued to stroke his cock to full hardness.

He continued to kiss down Cas' stomach and spent a fair amount of time sucking fresh hickeys onto those glorious hipbones that Dean loved so much, earning louder groans and needy noises from Castiel.

"Oh god, Dean…please Dean…I need…"

"I know angel, I'm getting there…don't worry" Dean said with a chuckle, moving down further so his head was in Cas' lap.

He hesitated for a moment, moving from fisting Cas' erection, to ghosting his fingers teasingly along the underside and causing his boyfriend to writhe under his touch.

Dean finally had mercy when his mouth met Cas' leaking cock, his mouth gliding smoothly down and taking all of his boyfriend in, practice most definitely had made perfect and Dean was the master at this task now.

Cas moaned loudly, trying so hard to not buck wildly into Dean's hot, wet mouth. Dean pushed him down even more, placing a hand on Cas' stomach and keeping him in place.

Dean worked up his speed, bobbing his head up and down in shallow motions, every so often continuing down and deep throating Cas all the way. He pulled back off, licking and sucking the tip of his cock, lapping up everything Cas had to offer before surging back down and causing a yelp from his boyfriend who was dripping with sweat from the arousal and heat outside.

"Oh fuck Dean, I'm so close...ahhh" Cas moaned loudly, forcing his baby blue eyes open so he could gaze down at the sight of Dean going down on him…cause that never got old.

Dean's eyes flicked open, glancing up at Cas through thick eyelashes, his mouth stretched obscenely around his cock and saliva, mixed with pre-come dripping from the corners of his mouth. Castiel concluded right then that there would never be a sight as hot as that.

He moaned around Cas, the vibrations striking every sensitive part of Cas and causing him to whine, although he would deny it later.

Dean pulled off, fisting Cas a couple of times before setting back to work, this time one wet finger trailed over his balls and ghosted over Cas' entrance, rubbing lightly over the hole.

"HOLY CRAP" Cas yelled out in surprise, pushing down against Dean's hand and trying for more friction as Dean continued to suck his cock wildly and his pace picking up.

The combination of Dean rubbing a finger over his entrance and bobbing hard & fast down his cock, threw Cas over the edge and he came down Dean's throat without warning. His boyfriend knowing by this stage of their relationship when Cas was ready and taking it in his stride, swallowing all he could.

Dean licked every last drop, cleaning up Cas' spent cock and glancing up to see his boyfriend's face in a lazy smile, full of sated pleasure and pure bliss.

"Fuck…you're amazing" Cas said with a laugh, running a hand through Dean's short hair.

He hummed under his breath, smiling and sitting up, pulling Cas into a hot kiss.

The sound of tires on the gravel outside caused them both to jump apart, they glanced out of the back car window and seen a cop car pulling onto the deserted lot.

"Fuck fuck fuck" Dean swore, trying to button up Cas' shirt as best he could, while Cas was panicking and trying to tuck himself back into his jeans.

They just about managed to get Cas looking half decent, when a tap came on the driver's side window and a lady cop stood outside of the impala, waiting for Cas to wind down the window.

"Hey Sheriff what seems to be the problem?" Dean asked innocently, laying on a charming grin, while Castiel sat stiffly in the driver's seat.

"Hello boys, mind telling me what you're doing back here?" She asked suspicion in her voice.

"I was just taking my boyfriend here for driving lessons, we're from out of town and we spotted this lot, thought it would be ideal to practice his parking"

Cas nodded in confirmation, his face looking slightly panicked.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned at them both, but Dean couldn't help but notice there was a glint of amusement there.

Glancing down she noticed the clear erection and tenting in Dean's jeans, looking back to Castiel his hair was ruffled, his shirt clearly unbuttoned wrongly and his face reeked of guilt.

"Driving lessons huh?"

"Yes…ummm driving lessons…sheriff…"

Dean glanced to her name badge.

"Sheriff Mills"

She smiled in amusement and nodded her head.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Dean and this is Castiel"

"Hello" Cas mumbled, sinking further into the seat and letting out a small smile.

Sheriff Mills tried her best to keep a straight face, there was something about these two that she liked and she knew they weren't out to cause trouble. They had obviously been up to no good, but she could let it slide this once since they weren't caught in the act, she could do nothing anyway.

"Nice to meet you both and welcome to our humble town. This is a quiet place boys, not a whole lot of trouble round here, so try to keep your noses clean while you're in town, deal?"

Dean nodded knowingly, busted…he knew they were too obvious and if that didn't give it away then the erection pressing against his jeans definitely would have done it.

"Deal, you won't hear a peep from us."

"Yes…what he said" Cas copied with a more relaxed smile this time.

The sheriff nodded and smiled at them both.

"Glad to hear it. See you around boys, hopefully not too soon."

"Yes…yeah thanks Sheriff Mills" Dean said, saluting as she walked away from the impala and back into her cop car.

Cas smacked Dean across the head and scowled at him.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Dean complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"I told you we shouldn't have done this here…a few minutes earlier and she could have caught us."

Dean laughed and leant over placing a kiss on Cas' lips.

"Ah lighten up, she didn't…although I'm pretty certain she knew anyway…this was a dead giveaway" Dean said, pointing to the erection in his pants.

Cas smirked and leant across, running teasing fingers over Dean's jean covered cock and causing him to jump from the touch.

"Hmmm I guess so…we better take care of that…" Cas said with a wink.

Dean grinned, leaning in to kiss Castiel but when he met with thin air and not warm lips, he frowned noticing Cas was out of the car and opening the passenger side door to let Dean out of the car.

He stepped out and Cas placed a quick kiss on his lips, pulling back with a mischievous smirk.

"…back at the motel of course" Cas finished, pushing past Dean to get into the passenger side of the impala, smacking Dean on the ass for effect.

"You tease" Dean muttered, closing the passenger door and heading for his rightful seat in the car.

Needless to say, it was a fast drive back to the motel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, sorry and SORRY!**

**I kinda abandoned this fic for a little while, I lost my muse for a moment but it's definitely back and with a brand new, shiny chapter!**

**Thanks to one of my readers, ****Spyklv**** for helping me get my muse back for this story, it meant a lot and after writing this chapter, I have a new found love for it again!**

**Please enjoy this and I'm hoping to write the next chapter in the next couple of days. Continue to read, follow and review. Thanks guys xx**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Dean…"

Castiel pushed at Dean's shoulder, earning a groan from his boyfriend as he shoved his face firmly back into the pillow and kept his eyes tightly closed.

"Dean…come on, get up!"

They had been in their motel just outside of Nashville for 4 days so far, both of the boys loved the quaint little town they were currently residing in and the past few days had been thoroughly exciting, especially for Dean. They had visited numerous places of interest including; Centennial park, Downtown Nashville and Dean's favourite so far…RCA Studio B, a paradise for any music fan.

But today was Castiel's day.

Dean had promised to take him to Nashville zoo and if there was enough time, perhaps the Nashville public library. Although Dean wasn't in a rush to visit the last one, but of course he would for Cas.

It was currently 7am and Cas was keen to get on with the day ahead, but Dean? Well…not so much.

Castiel let out a huge sigh and stood up walking away from the bed, where Dean was currently trying to get back to sleep. He smirked into the pillow in triumph when he heard his boyfriend walk away from the bed and closed his eyes, snuggling back into his pillow.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK CAS!?" Dean screamed suddenly as cold water rained down on his head and he shot up in the bed, grabbing for the covers and drying his face.

"I told you to get up; we have a long day ahead." Cas said with a smirk and patted Dean on top of his wet head.

"Now get dressed, I'm going to ask the man at reception for a map to the zoo."

Cas strolled out of the motel room with a final wink at Dean, who simply glared in return and shook his head to rid himself of the cold water.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cas smiled widely as he peered into the lion enclosure, his camera already positioned and taking photographs of the big cats.

"They're so God damn lazy…don't they move?" Dean mumbled, leaning on the railings and squinting to see the lions lying lazily in the grass.

A bark of laughter from his right hand side made Dean's head whip to face Cas, who was grinning from ear to ear with amusement and continued taking photographs.

"What?"

"Nothing, they just remind me of someone I know very well…lazy…doesn't move…" Cas said with a snort.

"Hey! Watch it Novak, they're also fierce and a little scary!" Dean shouted in defence, playfully shoving Cas and laughing as he stumbled slightly.

Cas laughed and shoved Dean back, a wide smile on his face. He tugged on Dean's jacket and pulled him closer.

"They're also beautiful creatures" Cas hummed with a smile, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Dean chuckled and nodded his head.

"Damn straight."

"Come on, let's go see the monkey's next" Cas said excitedly, pulling back from Dean but tugging on his hand.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Their day at the zoo had flown by and there was still time to visit the huge Nashville public library, much to Dean's annoyance.

Castiel was currently floating around the History section and gasping at the large collection of books.

"Geek" Dean muttered, a smirk firmly in place as he seen Cas glare at him from the corner of his eye.

A large pile of books that were piled almost 7 foot high, placed delicately in a thought out pattern and clearly for display only, caught Dean's eye and he approached it with boredom, shuffling his feet. He looked up at the books, trying to reach for the top one to see if they were simply for display or not.

"Dean stop it, you'll knock them over" Cas hissed, whispering from his place in the aisle.

"Will not, they're fine, probably glued together, look…" Dean said back, not bothering to be quiet at all and he kicked at the tower of books to prove a point.

The tower wobbled slightly and Dean turned to Castiel, sticking out his tongue. He saw Cas' eyes widen and he lurched towards Dean, who turned around just on queue to see the tower of books come crashing down with a loud bang.

The entire library stopped, heads raised from books and they all looked towards Dean and Castiel stood next to the messy pile of books that now lay at their feet.

Dean winced and turned to Cas, who looked horrified.

"Umm…whoops?" Dean said sheepishly.

Cas hit him hard on the arm and glared, before bending down to pick up the fallen display.

An older man, whom Dean assumed was a librarian there, came running over and bent down, helping Castiel pick up the books.

"I am so sorry; you have to excuse my boyfriend. He can be a bit of a clutz." Cas explained with a sorry look and lying through his teeth.

"It's ok, these things happen I guess. I will sort this out." The man said, smiling slightly at Castiel.

Dean's grin fell when the man turned to glare at him before returning to the task at hand.

"Are you sure…I could help…"

"I said its fine." The man snapped at Castiel and he immediately stood up, firmly by Dean's side.

"Please just tell your boyfriend to be careful next time." The man said with another glare aimed at Dean, who glared right back.

"I'm standing right here!" Dean protested, only to have Cas nod stiffly at the older man and lead his boyfriend away by the elbow.

"Dumbass" Dean muttered as Cas pulled him away.

Castiel pulled them towards the section which featured books about cars and pulled a classic car book off the shelf, shoving it in Dean's hands.

"Just…go read that and sit over there. I want to take a look in the local history section, I won't be long and just…don't move ok!" Cas whispered harshly, pointing in the direction of the table and chairs.

Dean rolled his eyes and held up the book, plastering on a fake smile and stomping away from Cas to take a seat at the table.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

10 minutes later and Dean was bored.

He slammed the book closed and earned a disgusted look from an older couple sat at the table.

Dean spied Castiel in the narrow local history aisle alone and pushed himself to stand up, strolling down the aisle to join his boyfriend.

Cas felt a pair of strong arms wrap tightly around his waist and he yelped loudly as he was pulled back against his boyfriend.

"Shhh no yelping in the library" Dean said with a laugh.

"Dean I told you to stay over there" Cas whispered, turning his head slightly to look at his boyfriend who still had his arms firmly around Cas.

"And you should know me well enough by now to know that…"

Dean muttered, peppering kisses on Cas' neck and moving up to bite his earlobe, before whispering roughly down his ear.

"…I don't play by the rules."

A shiver of arousal overtook Cas' body and he felt the book that was currently in his hands, ripped away and tossed on the floor with a thud.

Dean spun Cas around and pushed him against the book shelf roughly, moving right into his personal space and grabbing Cas' wrists, pinning them to the shelves either side of his head.

"Dean we're in a public library, are you crazy…we can't do this now." Cas whispered, his heart almost beating out of his chest with fear and excitement.

He chuckled, leaning in to pepper more kisses along Cas' neck and pressed his body firmly along his boyfriend's, pushing him harder into the book shelf. Cas moaned quietly, his hips instinctively pushing forward against Dean's and he felt his boyfriend smirk against neck.

"You said that in the car the other night, didn't stop us did it." Dean whispered licking and nibbling his boyfriend's earlobe.

"Yes and we almost got caught remember… this place is deathly quiet…someone will hear us." Cas whispered back, his body and shaky voice betraying him.

"I guess you will have to be quiet then baby." Dean said with a wink, pushing further into Cas, before capturing his boyfriend in a hot, needy kiss.

Castiel gave in, as he always did when it came to Dean. Their tongues battled against one another and Dean grinded his hips against Cas' desperately. The clearly unsecure shelf wobbled slightly when Dean pushed Cas harder against it and a book fell off, causing another thud.

Cas broke their kiss and moaned loudly, when Dean reached around to grab his ass, pulling him closer while his lips moved to lick and kiss along Cas' neck.

Dean chuckled against his boyfriends' neck and whispered a long, drawn out 'shhhh' and returned to the inviting skin in front of him, dragging his lips along Cas' slightly stubble jaw.

"AHEM"

A loud noise and over exaggerated cough got their attention.

Dean's head whipped up and he seen the angry looking librarian from earlier, now glaring at them both with his arms firmly crossed.

Cas squeaked and pushed Dean off him.

"This is a public library, I suggest if you wish to partake in such…activities, then please keep it to the privacy of your home."

Dean couldn't help the laughter bubbling in his stomach and it burst loudly out of his mouth, earning another look of disgust from the librarian.

Cas' head whipped around to face Dean with yet another horrified expression on his face and he mumbled his apologies to the librarian, before dragging Dean out of the aisle and away from the moody older man.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I can't believe we got kicked out of a public library" Cas mumbled from his place in the passenger seat of the car.

Dean erupted with laughter again and glanced over to Cas, who was glaring at him.

"At least it was worth getting kicked out for." Dean said, with a wink.

"Only you would get us kicked out of a library for doing…THAT." Cas muttered again, staring down at his hands.

"Didn't hear you complaining at the time, you know you're really loud sometimes." Dean said, laughing from his place in the driver's seat.

His laughter continued when he glanced to his boyfriend again to see a blush creeping up his neck.

Dean's laughter died down as they travelled towards their motel and a particular sign caught Dean's eye.

"Lane Motor Museum, Home to the largest European collection of cars and motorbikes….DUDE, we have to stop here!" Dean read the sign, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

It was Cas' turn to laugh at his excited boyfriend and he threw his hands in the air, nodding in agreement.

"Sure, why the hell not."

Dean whooped loudly and took a turn off the beaten path, following the signs to the museum.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel found himself shuffling around with boredom, mimicking Dean's actions in the library and reaching to touch displays that he probably shouldn't. Cars just weren't his thing, the only car he really liked was baby and only because he had been using her to work on his driving and of course because she meant a lot to Dean.

Dean on the other hand was on cloud nine.

He circled each and every classic car, reading the descriptions. Even using Cas' camera to take some photographs.

"Man these are awesome." He bellowed loudly, racing towards the next car.

"You seem to know your cars"

A drawled Tennessee accent drifted to Deans' ears and he turned to see a man stood next to him, clearly a staff member.

"Hell yeah, I love cars and these are some of the best. You have a great collection here." Dean said, swooning over the car he was currently stood in front of.

"Well, thanks. Can't say I take all the credit for that, I'm just a staff member but I'm glad you like um."

Cas was currently eyeing up the motorbikes, he glanced back to Dean and noticed him talking to a guy. He noticed the museum uniform that most other staff members wore and guessed Dean was probably asking the guy a bunch of questions about the cars. Cas made his way over to the pair and came to a stop beside Dean.

The man was slightly older, had a gruff looking beard and his accent was particularly heavy, although Cas could tell the guy was trying to use his 'professional voice'.

"I noticed y'all pulled up in that beauty out there" The man said with a smile, pointing to the impala parked in the lot.

"It yours?"

Dean nodded proudly, even puffing his chest out a little and Cas chuckled quietly to himself.

"Yup, that's my baby."

The man smiled with crooked teeth and nodded in approval.

"She's a beauty, 67' Chevy right?"

"That she is, spot on…looks like you know your cars too." Dean said with a laugh.

"I guess that's kinda my job…but she really is fantastic, great condition. Mind if I take a closer look?"

Cas felt a surge of jealously at Dean bonding with this random guy over cars, but he pushed that down and settled for rolling his eyes, following Dean and this new guy out to the impala so Dean could show her off.

There was something about this guy that made Cas feel slightly uneasy, he was definitely flirting with Dean and using the 'car knowledge' to break the ice. Dean seemed perfectly unaware of the flirting and that was fine with Cas.

He felt ridiculous for thinking Dean would even go there, I mean the guy was a mess and Cas guessed if he wasn't in uniform, he would probably wear some ratty old denims and a shirt as old as him.

Cas hated judging people on looks alone, but he really didn't like this guy and besides, Cas knew he was probably right to jump to conclusions.

"Well she is definitely a beauty, thanks for letting me get a closer look but I gotta get back to work. Was a pleasure to meet you Dean." The guy said, holding his hand out for Dean to shake.

He took it politely and shook the guy's hand, before dropping it.

"Yeah you too man."

The man suddenly turned his attention to Castiel for the first time in the past 20 minutes and Cas jumped a little, when the guy just grabbed his hand that rested by his side and shook it tightly.

"Good to meet you too" He said, winking discreetly at Cas and gripping his hand more firmly before dropping it.

The creepy guy licked his lips suggestively and smirked at Cas, immediately Cas' stomach lurched uncomfortably and he cast a glance to Dean, who had his back to them both.

When Castiel turned back to the man, he was now heading back indoors and Cas couldn't supress the shiver that ran down his spine. He did NOT like that man.

"You ok baby, ready to go?" Dean asked, throwing his arm over Cas' shoulders.

"Yes, definitely ready…let's get out of here." Cas muttered.

He glanced once more towards the museum and shivered again, before getting into the car with Dean where they headed back towards their motel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The following morning, Dean groaned and rolled over, patting the empty space next to him in the bed. He sleepily sat up and glanced around for Cas, noting that he could now hear the shower running.

Dean smiled to himself, hoping to join Cas and he got up out of their bed, making his way towards the curtains and opening them, letting sunlight blare into the room. He stretched leisurely, while looking out of the window and something or should he say the lack of something caught his eye.

Cas came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and smiled noticing Dean was up, but his boyfriend spun around with a wide eyed, horrified expression on his face.

"Dean…"

"DUDE, WHERE THE HELL IS MY BABY!?" He yelled loudly, scrambling for his jeans and a t-shirt.

"What?" Cas asked, confused.

"My baby…she's not out there in the parking lot Cas!" Dean exclaimed loudly, finally finding his jeans and throwing them on, before surging out of the motel room door.

Cas quickly found his own boxers and jeans, throwing them on in a hurry and racing out to the parking lot half naked, to join his boyfriend.

Dean stood staring at the now empty space where his precious impala was parked up the night before.

"Where the fucking fuck is my fucking car?" Dean cried out, spinning around to face Cas, with a now panicked look on his face.

"I can't breathe…someone's taken baby…I can't…" Dean started panting with panicked breaths and Cas surged towards him.

He gripped Dean's shoulder to steady him and tilted his head up with the other hand.

"Jesus Dean, breathe ok. Take deep breaths."

Dean was trying to catch his breath, his face now a sickly green colour and looking as though he was about to throw up at any second.

Castiel felt himself panic, if baby had been taken then both of them were stranded in this town with no transport out of there and as pathetic as it sounded, Cas was currently fearing for Dean's life, he was pretty convinced his boyfriends heart was about to give out.

"Look ok, you need to calm down…"

Cas said, slapping Dean lightly across the face.

"It's gonna be ok…we just need to report her as stolen and I'm sure the cops will help us"

Dean was now breathing deeply and heavily, ignoring Cas' statement but looking somewhat calmer.

"FOCUS DEAN…ok?"

Cas clapped his hands and Dean reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, now let's get back inside. We can call the cops and I'll ask the motel manager if he seen anything."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A little while later, they had spoken to the cops and they were now currently questioning the manager of the motel and the staff that had been working there through the night.

Cas sat on their bed, rubbing Dean's back in comfort. The initial shock had worn off and now Dean was just plain angry.

"Who the hell would take my car? And why now? We have been here for like 5 nights and nobody has taken an interest so far…I swear, if they hurt my baby…"

Dean ranted, pushing off the bed and now pacing the floor angrily, almost wearing a hole into the carpet.

"It could be anyone Dean, these things happen and it's unfortunate but…"

"Unfortunate? Fuck Cas, this is my impala…Dad is gonna go mental when he hears about this…fuck man, we're stranded here! What the hell are we supposed to do if they don't find her?"

Cas rolled his eyes, feeling a lot calmer about the situation than earlier and suddenly becoming more irritated by Dean.

"Yes unfortunate and now we deal with it. Your Dad doesn't even have to know and if they can't find baby then we call on Gabe to come and get us."

"I am NOT leaving here without my car Cas." Dean snapped back, earning a glare from his boyfriend.

"You might not have a choice, now quit snapping at me. This isn't my fault Dean." Cas bit back, before storming out of their motel room to catch up with the cops and see if they had found anything out.

Dean collapsed on the bed feeling sick to his stomach.

Castiel made his way across the parking lot to speak to the cops. They were currently stepping out of the manager's office and heading towards the cop car.

"Any luck officers?" He asked desperately, he couldn't deal with Dean mourning the loss of his baby.

"Nothing so far, we have a couple of officers patrolling the town but so far nobody has come across the car you described."

Cas nodded and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Ok, so what happens now?"

"Well we will keep an eye out for the car, the motel staff did report a suspicious looking gang around the parking lot last night but they didn't see anything further and unfortunately due to bad lighting in the lot, they didn't get a good look at them either." The cop explained as best he could.

"What about CCTV?" Cas asked, the thought suddenly coming to him.

"We checked with the manager, there are no CCTV cameras in the lot. We advised they get some."

"Ok, well I guess there's nothing more that can be done. Thank you for your time." Cas said politely.

The officers nodded and told Cas they would be in touch with any news.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Uh Oh, bet Dean is a joy to be around right now" Gabriel said, quietly chuckling on the other end of the phone.

"This isn't funny Gabe…"

Cas sighed heavily into his cell phone and glanced over to Dean who currently had his face buried in the pillows, groaning loudly.

"…and no he isn't. I feel bad; it's his pride and joy. Don't get me wrong, I'm concerned that we're stranded without a car now…but there is nothing we can do."

"So he needs to quit acting like a baby and stop letting it get in the way of your trip. Just try and drag him out, take a bus somewhere and see more sights until you hear from the cops." Gabriel advised, a slight sense of worry for the two boys lurching in his own stomach, he didn't like the thought of them being stranded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try my best. Thanks Gabe, I'll call you when we know more…if we know more."

"You do that and tell Dean-O not to worry, I won't tell John or even Sammy just in case. Take care bro."

"Thanks. Speak to you soon Gabe." Cas hung up the phone, rubbing a hand down his face.

He walked over to where Dean was stretched out on the bed and sat down, reaching out to rub Dean's back.

"Baby, why don't we take a walk and maybe grab something to eat."

"Not hungry" Dean mumbled into the pillows and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Ok a drink then, just get some air, anything to help take your mind off it for the time being." Cas suggested further and finally Dean raised his head.

"I guess a drink might take my mind off it, for now at least." Dean said, dragging himself out of the bed and putting his jacket on.

Cas sighed heavily and stood up.

"I didn't mean that kind of drink Dean, besides its mid-afternoon…"

"Hey, it was your suggestion and it's the best one you've had all day. So we're going." Dean grumbled, tossing Cas his own jacket and heading for the door.

Cas had no choice but to follow.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A good few hours later and Cas was struggling to get Dean out of the bar they had found earlier that day.

Dean had reluctantly ordered food from the bar menu with a push from Castiel that afternoon and much to Cas' relief, the guy on bar duty wouldn't serve them alcohol due to them not having ID. So Dean was strictly on the orange juice and yet Cas still couldn't get him to move.

Once the evening rolled around and the bar staff changed over, the girl currently working the bar seemed to take a liking to Dean and was now happily serving him beer without the request of his ID or asking his age at all.

Cas rolled his eyes as Dean returned from the bar with another beer in hand.

"How many is that now?" Cas scolded, putting his water down on the table.

"I dunno, 6 maybe 7…Jeeez I'm fine, I can handle it. Relax mom." Dean muttered, rolling his own eyes and taking a long swig of his beer.

"Don't talk to me like that Dean and I'm just looking out for you. Drinking yourself stupid and snapping at me won't get your precious car back." Cas said firmly, throwing a glare in Dean's direction.

Dean simply huffed in annoyance and picked at the label on his bottle.

It was fair to say after a whole day of moping from Dean, Cas was sick of it and Dean was starting to grate on his nerves. He understands his boyfriend's love for the Impala and how much it means to him, but Dean was acting like a petulant child and Cas had enough.

"Quit being a baby Dean." Cas muttered, pushing himself away from the table and going to the bar to get another water.

Once at the bar, Cas asked for another water and while the girl was off getting it for him, he noticed a rowdy group of guys sitting at the end of the bar.

Cas flinched slightly when one of them yelled something out loudly, they were clearly drunk and if truth be told, Cas was a little frightened. He hated coming across gangs, especially in bars.

The guys' ages ranged from 30 to about 50 at a guess, they had long beards, trucker caps and wore tattered clothes, covered with various stains that Cas didn't even want to think about. Their accents were thick and Castiel guessed they were probably local. He averted his eyes towards the girl bringing his water over and took it with a small smile; Cas' eyes quickly glanced to the group that were now looking at him directly.

Cas panicked and averted his eyes again in fear, quickly scrambling back to his own table.

"We should go soon Dean; I don't like the look of those men over there." Cas whispered, leaning into his boyfriend.

"They're fine, just having fun. Glad some of us are…" Dean whined, shrugging off Cas' concern.

"You know what Dean, quit your moaning and grow the fuck up." Cas said angrily, his boyfriends moping finally making him snap.

"I'm going outside for some air; the company in here is hardly even company anymore so I may as well be alone."

Cas slammed down his water and headed out of the bar, unaware that he was being watched.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel had been stood outside for around 5 minutes, a little annoyed that Dean hadn't even tried to follow him and apologise.

He leant against the brick wall of the bar, breathing in the night air and finding himself thankful for the moments peace.

His peace was short lived when he heard the doors to the bar open and loud noises filled the almost empty, dimly lit car park. Cas' eyes darted around the car park to see the gang he spied earlier inside now stumbling through the dark lot and headed towards a pick-up truck.

Cas glanced around and noted he was the only other person out here, so decided to head back inside. He quickly made his way back towards the doors, unfortunately having to pass the truck as he went and his heart rate sped up with fear, just willing himself to get inside.

"Where ya goin' pretty boy?"

He froze instantly at the sound of a thick accent coming from right behind him.

Immediately Cas' legs started working again and he continued his walk to the door, ignoring the comment. One of the men stepped out from nowhere to block Castiel's path to the bar and he started walking towards Cas, causing him to back up.

"We asked you a question boy…" The man said, a terrifying smile on his face that made Cas wince.

Castiel spun around, ready to run if needed and came face to face with another member of the group.

Only this guy, Castiel recognised him instantly and his eyes widened in fear, it was the guy from the car museum yesterday. Cas knew there was something off about that man and it now looked as though his fear was to be confirmed.

"Well well well…I didn't think we would be meeting again so soon." The man drawled, stepping closer to Castiel with the same creeper smile he had the day before.

"Please, I just want to get back inside." Cas begged, taking a step backwards and bumping into the other man behind him.

"Ah yeah, to ya boyfriend no doubt…Dean was it?" The man smirked, moving closer.

Suddenly Cas felt his arms being tugged behind him and being held there in a tight grip, he cried out loudly in pain and noticed three other men approaching him.

"Fucking let go of me" Cas yelled, struggling against the man's grip as the creepy guy got closer.

"Tut tut, no need for language boy." The man shook his head, smirk still firmly in place.

The other men approached with a similar smirk in place and Cas heard the larger man that held onto him, laugh down his ear. Chills ran up Castiel's spine and his heart was pounding out of his chest in fear.

He was convinced this was it for him, these guys were going to kill him and he would never see Dean again.

"What we gonna do with him Lou?" One of the other guys asked the man approaching Cas, now identified as Lou.

If Castiel made it out alive, at least he had a name and workplace for one of the men now.

Before Lou could answer, Cas yelled out in a desperate attempt and started struggling again.

"DEAN, DEAN HELP…DEAN"

One of the other guys rushed over and slapped a hand hard over Cas' mouth to shut him up.

Lou simply laughed and got into Cas' personal space.

"Oh callin' for ya boyfriend won't help ya now…besides we could give ya somethin' so much better than he ever could."

Cas shuddered, his eyes widening in realisation that these guys weren't just going kill him, they were going to play with him first and his stomach instantly dropped, his fear doubling.

Lou let his eyes roam up and down Castiel, before whipping out a pen knife from his back pocket and pointing it towards Cas' chest.

He slid the knife point down the length of Cas' chest, before dipping it inside slightly and tearing down the middle of Castiel's shirt, the knife catching slightly on skin as the shirt was torn open.

Cas cried out behind the hand that still held firmly onto his mouth and he could feel a slight trickle of blood on his stomach. The wound wasn't bad, but the shock was enough to crack him and Cas had tears rolling down his face.

He watched as Lou pocketed the knife again and reached out to part Cas' shirt further to reveal the skin underneath.

Lou's eyes roamed Cas' chest and he licked his lips at the sight, causing Cas to sob at the scrutiny.

"My my, well aren't you a pretty young thing…I can see the attraction." He hummed under his breath, running his rotten hand down Cas' torso, tweaking his nipples harshly on his path down.

Castiel squirmed under the touch and tried to kick out, the man holding a hand over Cas' mouth, removed it in favour of kneeling down and keeping Cas' legs still instead.

"Please…I just…" Cas sobbed quietly, his energy drained and not being able to find his voice to call out for Dean again.

"You just what baby? Don't you like us?" Lou asked, gripping Cas' chin tightly and watching tears roll down his cheeks.

Cas shook his head as best he could.

"No? Well maybe we can change your mind…we can make you feel real good." Lou said slowly, a chilling laugh creeping through his voice.

He ran a hand down Cas' torso and cupped Cas' cock through his jeans.

"No no no no, please don't, just let me go" Cas cried out and tried to squirm away from roaming hands.

"I'm gonna pound that pretty little ass of yours boy, fill you up nice and good" Lou drawled his words down Cas' ear and flicked the button on Cas' jeans open with ease.

Castiel found he could do no more than sob openly; he was practically pinned down and by no means strong enough to get away now.

He felt the guy holding onto his arms, press against his back and felt the guy's clear erection poking against his covered ass.

The zipper on his jeans was pulled down roughly and Cas closed his eyes tightly, just willing them to give up and go away. He could hear the other men around him laughing hysterically and cheering, when Lou pushed his hand into Cas' now open jeans, past his underwear and gripped his cock.

"NO…please" Cas cried, squirming again to get away but Lou gripped tighter to the point where it hurt and Cas sobbed, falling silent again.

"God you really are a hot lil' thing, Can't wait to be inside of you" Lou whispered down Cas' ear, licking at his ear lobe and pulling it with his teeth painfully.

Castiel could only pray that somebody stepped out of that bar to help him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean finished his beer with a sigh and shifted uncomfortably, noticing Cas seemed to have been gone for quite a while.

He glanced around the nearly empty bar and noted the rowdy gang from earlier had disappeared too and his stomach lurched uncomfortably.

Dean was quick out of his seat and heading towards the exit in search of Cas.

Once out of the door and into the dark lot, Dean heard quiet sobs and men laughing.

"Please don't do this"

He knew that voice in the distance and Dean's heart leapt in fear.

"CAS?"

Castiel's eyes widened when he heard Dean's voice.

"DEAN, DEAN HELP"

One of the men punched Castiel across the face to shut him up.

Dean ran towards the voice and he wasn't ready for the sight that greeted him.

One guy had Cas' hands firmly pinned behind his back, another guy held onto his legs and 3 others surrounded the scene.

He recognised the man stood in front of Castiel, the guy from the car museum and Dean was nearly sick.

Cas was a mess, he was pinned, his shirt was torn open, there was a cut on his stomach, dried blood there and his jeans were open, with the guys hand shoved down there doing unspeakable things.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM" Dean yelled, running towards the men and not taking into consideration the fact he was outnumbered.

The three men surrounding Cas suddenly leapt at Dean and knocked him to the ground, his slightly drunken state didn't help his situation.

"Dean, good to see you again." Lou said calmly, watching as Dean was dragged to his knees and held there by the three gang members.

When Dean's head stopped spinning, he struggled against the men but they were too strong and held him in place.

"You son of a bitch, let him go NOW. I'll fucking kill you." Dean cried out, earning a punch across the face from one of the men.

"Dean" Cas sobbed in fear, his blue watery eyes now meeting with Deans.

"Cas it's ok, everything's gonna be ok I promise baby. You will be fine, be strong."

Lou removed his hand from Castiel and clapped loudly, laughing hysterically.

"Wow and the Oscar goes to…"

Dean snarled in Lou's direction and continued to struggle against the death grip.

"I'm kinda glad you joined us Dean…now you get to see each and every one of us fuck your boyfriend's pretty little ass until he begs for more. Who knows, maybe you will learn a thing or two." Lou smirked, moving back towards Cas.

"DEAN" Cas called out as Lou approached him again, starting to unbutton his own jeans.

"YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM AND I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER FUCKING SECOND."

Lou ignored Dean and Castiel's cries, surging forward and pulling Cas by the back of the neck, kissing him firmly on the mouth and snaking his tongue inside.

Cas thrashed and squirmed, trying desperately to pull his head away but Lou held it in place.

It was Dean's turn to cry and he felt tears roll down his cheeks, fear lighting up inside of him with what he may be about to witness.

Lou pushed himself up against Cas, letting him feel his erection digging into Cas' hip. He pulled off Cas' mouth and rubbed himself against the body in front of him, earning another tear.

Castiel spat in Lou's face and the other man immediately pulled back. He angrily wiped his face and glared at Cas.

"Screw you" Cas snarled.

"That wasn't very nice and I was gonna go easy on ya, but now…I don't think I'll bother." Lou snarled in return, pulling Cas out of the other man's grip and throwing him towards the truck.

Cas fell face first against the truck, banging his head slightly on the metal and wincing in pain, before he could run the bigger guy was back and pressing his arm firmly against Castiel's back and pinning him against the truck.

"Now this position is more like it" Lou said from somewhere behind Cas, pulling his erection free from his own jeans and stroking it.

"NO PLEASE DON'T" Dean yelled, watching the scene unfold and thrashing violently, helplessly.

Cas felt someone tug at his jeans and he tried to buck them off, but he couldn't. His jeans were pulled down harshly, followed by his underwear and Cas cried out, fresh tears spilling down his face.

"NO NO NO, I'LL TAKE HIS PLACE…JUST DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE." Dean begged from the side lines but Lou ignored him.

Smirking at the sight, he ran his hands down Cas' ass and slapped it hard, causing Cas to buck forward and cry out in pain.

"Mmmm I was right; you have a pretty little ass…"

Lou surged forward pressing himself against Castiel's back and Cas feels his cock pushed firmly against his ass.

"…I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk ever again."

Cas cried openly, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself for the pain he knew was coming.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND BACK AWAY FROM THE BOY."

Dean's head whipped to the side to see Sheriff Mills on the scene and pointing her gun at Lou.

Cas' eyes flew open as he felt Lou and the bigger guy release him, immediately Cas crumbled to the ground. His eyes found sight of the sheriff and he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Back away, keep your hands where I can see them. Both of you let go of him and get over there." She said motioning to the guys holding Dean.

Immediately they all backed away and stood together, with their hands on heads. Suddenly another two cop cars appeared and three officers jumped out, rushing towards the gang.

"Cuff em' boys" Sheriff Mills commanded the officers and they set to work, putting handcuffs on the criminals.

Dean rushed to Castiel's side where he sat on the floor; Cas pulled his jeans up for the sake of his dignity and curled in on himself.

"Cas baby, are you ok?" Dean asked with a shaky voice, taking off his jacket and throwing it over Castiel's shoulders.

Cas stayed frozen on the ground, his eyes wide with shock, staring into space and tears still spilling down his face.

"Oh God Cas, I'm so sorry" Dean sobbed, wrapping his arms around Cas and pulling him close, cradling him there.

"We should get him to a hospital, just to be safe." Sheriff Mills suggested, approaching both Dean and Cas.

Dean nodded and helped Cas to his feet.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Castiel was released from hospital a couple of hours later and Dean was immediately by his side.

He reached to put an arm around Cas, but his boyfriend flinched and shied away from Dean's touch, still not meeting his eye. Dean reluctantly kept his hands to himself, figuring Cas was still freaked out and watched as Castiel let Sheriff Mills lead him towards the cop car.

Cas hadn't spoken a word since they left the hospital, Dean watched as he sat next to him in the back of the car as Cas seemed to drift off and stare into space. All he wanted to do was reach out and cuddle his boyfriend, but Dean remained in his spot.

Once inside their motel room, Cas immediately headed for the bathroom to shower and Jody Mills took this chance to talk things over with Dean.

"We found your car…"

Dean turned towards her with a frown.

"…turns out the guys that you had a run in with tonight, they were scoping out your car since you both arrived in town and they stole it last night. They're known criminals around here, been in and out of jail numerous times, but their assault on Castiel, that's a first. At least that we know of, it's just lucky that we showed up when we did."

Dean nodded slowly, taking in the information.

"One of the guys, I met him yesterday…he wanted to see my car, he seemed nice enough so I was showing him. God I'm so freakin stupid and now Cas? How could I let him walk out on his own, I was too busy moping over my car and I wasn't paying attention." Dean scolded himself, ranting angrily.

"You weren't to know that would happen Dean, none of it. Do not blame yourself, we have your car and Castiel is safe."

"But it is my fault! What if I hadn't…what if you guys hadn't have come along…what if that bastard had raped Cas…I can't…" Dean stumbled through his words, a massive amount of guilt and pain surging through him as he broke down into tears.

Sheriff Mills rushed to his side and placed an arm around Dean's shoulders in comfort.

"It's ok you're both safe now. Please do not blame yourself."

She pulled back from Dean, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

The bathroom door opened and Castiel walked out, freshly showered and wearing his Pj pants. Unknown to the Sheriff and Dean, he had heard everything.

Dean looked up at Cas with tears in his eyes, Cas looked exhausted and with no more tears to waste, he simply stared.

Cas walked over to Dean silently and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriends waist, burying his head in Dean's neck.

Dean let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms back around Cas, pulling him closer and letting a few more tears roll down his face.

"We will drop your car off tomorrow. Both of you take care and if you need anything, let me know." Sheriff Mills said with a small smile, leaving the motel room.

As soon as the door was closed, Cas pulled back from Dean and led them both towards the bed, Dean shucking off his clothes as he goes.

Castiel pulled back the covers and got into bed, Dean followed behind him and silently, Cas crawled over to his boyfriend and rested his head on Dean's chest.

Dean wrapped his arms securely around Cas and held him close, kissing the top of his head.

No words were exchanged between them but Dean knew they would get through this and Castiel would be ok.

-I-I-I-I-I-I

**WOW, that was a lot harder for me to write than I originally thought! I hate putting Cas through so much crap, but this Is something I had planned from the very beginning.**

**Thankfully Cas is ok and not too damaged, I promise! Please continue to read and review. **

**Thanks guys x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Dean paced outside of their latest motel room, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing loudly as he explained to Cas' brother what happened in the previous state.

"Look Gabe, he's still feeling a little fragile so not sure handing over the phone to you right now is the best thing to do. Cas is shaken up and that's totally understandable, I'm just thankful he's letting me comfort him instead of curling in on himself."

Gabriel sighed loudly down the phone and Dean could practically see Gabe calming down in his head.

"Alright, I know I'm sorry. But I'm worried Dean-O…I know Cassie has you and all, but even so look what happened. Maybe you guys should just come back early?"

"I've considered it; I might ask Cas and see what he wants to do. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of my little bro yeah?"

Dean let out a small smile and nodded, before realising Gabriel couldn't see.

"Yeah of course I will. Speak to you soon Gabe"

With that Dean hung up the phone and took a deep breath before heading back inside the motel room to re-join Castiel.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean entered the room to see Castiel thrashing on the bed and whimpering, immediately he was at his boyfriend's side.

"Dean…Dean" Cas mumbled in his sleep, his brows furrowed together in a frown.

"I'm right here baby wake up, come on Cas" Dean said urgently, grabbing Cas' shoulder's and giving them a light shake.

Castiel's tired blue eyes shot open and immediately landed on Dean.

"Dean?"

He smiled sadly and pushed a hand to glide through Cas' bed hair.

"Yeah it's me; you were having a bad dream again." Dean explained quietly.

Cas sighed heavily and launched himself into Dean's arms, pressing his nose into his boyfriend's neck and breathing in the scent that was most comforting to him.

"Look Cas, how would you feel about maybe…" Dean started to speak, wrapping his arms tightly around Cas.

"What?" He asked, mumbling into Dean's shoulder.

"Maybe, going home a bit early?"

Castiel pulled back from his boyfriend with a frown.

"But we still have two states to cover before we go home?"

"I just thought, with what happened that maybe its best we go back." Dean suggest, placing his hand on the side of Cas' neck and meeting his eyes.

Cas shook his head and pushed himself off the bed, leaving Dean sitting staring at thin air.

"No"

"But Cas…what happened…"

"Is now in the past. I don't wanna talk about it anymore Dean and I'm certainly not letting it ruin our trip." Castiel said firmly, standing before Dean in the motel room.

Dean turned to face Cas with concerned eyes, but nodded his head in defeat.

"Ok, your call but promise me if things get worse or you wanna go home, tell me?"

"Aside from a few bad dreams and admittedly being a tad more jumpy, I'm fine I swear."

Dean fixed his boyfriend with a determined glare until Cas gave in, his shoulders visibly slumping.

"Fine, I will tell you if things get worse and we will go home. But for now, we carry on…deal?"

He nodded in agreement, finally breaking into a smile and standing up, heading over towards Cas and taking his boyfriend's hands into his own. Dean kissed Cas on the forehead and pulled back with a smirk.

"Good boy"

Cas snorted, his lips twitching into a small smile in return.

"I'm not a dog Dean." He protested, slapping Dean lightly on the arm.

Dean chuckled and pushed lightly, watching Cas stumble backwards with a laugh.

"I'm gonna get ready and we can go out to explore for the day" Cas said heading for the bathroom.

Dean watched him go, his smile falling slightly and concern knotting horribly in his stomach for Castiel, but he knew Cas was a tough cookie especially given everything he had been through previously.

He still felt a tremendous amount of guilt of his own over what happened to Cas, but he had been told insistently that it was not his fault and yet somehow Dean didn't believe him.

Sitting down on the bed with a heavy thud, Dean lay back and stared up at the old patterned ceiling above him and sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

The bathroom door opened and Dean could hear the sound of footsteps making their way over to him, he cracked open one eye in time to see a half-naked Cas smirking and leaning down to give Dean a quick peck on the lips before standing back up, continuing to get ready.

He smiled, turning his head towards Cas who was now changing, letting his eyes roam appreciatively up and down his boyfriends' naked back and ass. Dean pushed off the bed and came up behind Cas, wrapping firm arms around his waist and kissing the top of Cas' spine.

Castiel flinched at the touch and on reflex he quickly surged forward out of Dean's grasp.

"Sorry, just wasn't expecting you to come up behind me." Cas mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"See I told you, things are worse than you're letting on." Dean scolded, throwing his hands up in the air.

"No it was just a reflex move, I'm fine…you just made me jump that's all." Cas tried to re-assure, stepping into Dean's personal space to prove a point.

Dean shook his head and stepped away.

"No that's not all Cas, I get it ok? You're jumpy and you're scared, it's allowed given what happened. Just be honest with me, I promise I won't 'sneak up on you' again."

"I just want to be over it." Cas muttered, as Dean surged back forward and hesitantly reached for Cas.

Thankfully much to Dean's relief, Cas didn't flinch and he took the opportunity to gather his boyfriend in his arms. He sighed in relief when he felt Cas react and hug him back.

"And you will be, just give it some time."

Dean re-assured, kissing the top of Cas' head and felt him nod weakly against his shoulder.

Dean was ready to open his suggestion back up about going home early but knew he would be met by a stubborn Cas again, so he simply let it happen and took a deep breath.

He hoped with some positive encouragement and support that he could manage to help Castiel through his ordeal and still manage to turn their trip around, filling it with enough good memories to override the bad.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Ok another chapter, I have to be completely honest and say it's not my best!**

**This is just a filler chapter, sorry! The original plans I had for this fic are kinda failing big time and I'm having to look at the plot again, I have a few ideas with how I can draw it to a close and I just hope they're good enough ideas to keep y'all reading.**

**I am struggling with this story at the mo, hence the lack of updates! But I am trying to make my own little new year's resolution to keep on top of my unfinished fics, by updating at least once a week – so fingers crossed!**

**Thank you everyone who has fave/followed/reviewed so far, let me know if u think I should continue or focus my efforts elsewhere!**

**The sequels are never as good as the originals haha!**

**Thanks guys x**


End file.
